Harry Potter and the Swooping Evil
by risingstardust
Summary: It's post DH and Harry is in auror training. PTSD is real, but so are all the attacks that seem to be coming at him. And of course, Hagrid had to go and lose another magical beast. Pairings: HP/SB, HP/CC, RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Loooooong time reader, first time author. I am curious to see how much attention this gets since I am a new and it's 2019. So, that being said, please review! I am doing to his to get some words and critique under my belt for an eventual writing career.

I have the story fully outlined, but this is the only chapter I've written so far.

This story contains: action, mystery, Harry dealing with ptsd, and being a tiny bit of a man whore. There will be some sex scenes, but nothing super graphic (thanks to M rating). Not slash (but other future stories of mine may be).

As Harry Potter's boots clapped against the marble floors of the Ministry Lobby in an all out sprint he waved his wand in front of his face, "Tempus". 9:02 shimmered into place. "Shit, shit, shit, shit"

He was late. Of course he was late. He was ALWAYS late for Curses and Hexes. And Auror Pompel relished in it.

Hastening past the lift Harry instead swung around the corner for the rarely used stairwell. He was always harassed in the lift and today he just didn't have the time.

His trainee robes flared out behind him as he skipped every other step on his journey upwards from the atrium. From the 8th floor all the way to the 2nd left him more than out of breath.

He practically slid to a stop before the door. There, eerily reminding him of Mad-Eye Moody and Umbridge's old office, was an eye situated to the door. He waved his trainee badge in front of it and the eye swiveled dizzyingly before blinking twice. The door unlocked with a click and he let it slam shut in his wake.

Wiping his sweaty forehead with his robe sleeve, Harry unintentionally plastered his hair over his scar and eased the door open. All his fellow auror trainees were sitting in their seats and taking notes over Auror Pompel's lecture. Harry quietly shut the door and shuffled through the desks to his seat next to Ron.

Ron gave him a smirk and Neville leaned in from Ron's other side to give Harry a shake of the head. They all knew he was in for it. If it were anyone else Pompel would scowl and harass. But Harry was in for the "Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort" treatment.

Auror Pompel started his sauntering journey towards Harry's direction without pausing his lecture. Harry quickly tried to catch up to the subject matter. It was biologically life ending curses today and there were only a handful, fortunately. He pulled out his notes from his readings the night before wishing for the thousandth time that Hermione were in the program instead of back at Hogwarts finishing her education.

Pompel was a lanky, pale man with a perpetually running nose. Harry had a theory that he personally blamed Harry for his whatever condition he suffered from. Perhaps he thought he was allergic to Harry to himself. More likely he was one of only a handful of Auror's who considered Harry unworthy. Merely someone who didn't fully understand just how well prepared and experienced he truly was for the Auror program.

"Misssssster Potter," Pompel loved to draw out the s's in his nasally voice, "Just which curssssse would you expect to end the victim'sssss life in dayssss rather than mere minutessss, thussss drawing out the ssssssuffering and pain before ultimate death? Hmmmmm?"

Pompel clearly felt he had the upper hand and didn't even bother to gaze at the frustrated and baffled Harry. "Um, the curse that would take a long time to kill it's victim….." began Harry while he scrambled around in his brain and notes, "would be…"

And Merlin must have been smiling upon Harry that day as he lent him a savior in the form of Marvin Madrigal. Marvin was a fellow trainee who was almost always right next to Harry, gazing at him in adoration, and stumbling over himself to impress him. At times, his quirky behavior and fan-like adoration saddingly reminded Harry of a certain camera toting Creavey brother.

Harry didn't mind his nerdy little shadow at the moment, however, as Marvin casually and inconspicuously pushed his own notes in Harry's direction while tapping his quill next to one of the curses listed on the parchment. Amongst names like 'blood boiling curse' and 'the brain gauger curse' was 'intestine sloughing hex'. Once seeing the name Harry remembered in his readings that that particular hex would slowly remove the inner linings of the victim's intestines and would take days, even potentially weeks, to kill its victim. All of which were spent in a vomiting and bloody diarrhea haze.

"The Intestine Sloughing Hex, sir" Harry spoke out. He was only just able to keep his voice from sounding too proud and mighty….barely.

Auror Pompel's eyes briefly flicked at him before giving a faint role as he swept away from Harry and back to the front of the classroom. "Indeed. And next time you're thissss late for classsss Potter, I'll let Auror McEroy know and she'll provide you with plenty of reasonssss to never be late again. Now, the blood boiling curssssse is one of few who…"

Pompel droned on and Harry shivered at the thought of Auror McEroy giving him "reasons". She was the non-magical combat expert. Her expertise was in seeing just how much sweat a trainee could create before they passed out from exhaustion. When she targeted a trainee for "special treatment" it quickly became a lesson no one would ever want to repeat. Ron gave Harry a slight kick under his desk to get his attention, "You all right, mate? Late night with Bones or nightmares?" his hoarse whisper fortunately not carrying in the room.

"Fine. Just slept in," Harry responded back while arranging his parchments and quills and beginning on notes. Without Hermoine always next him like in school, Ron had taken up the totem for his girlfriend on being Harry's personal worrier. He wasn't sure if Ron was genuinely always so concerned or if he was tasked by Hermoine to provide daily "Harry reports". He could picture it easily, Hermoine keeping track in a log book every missed meal and bloodshot eye.

Perhaps it was real, best friend type of concern because Ron was still looking at him with a creased brow. He started to lean towards Harry to obviously continue his line of questioning when he received a jab from Neville on his other side. Neville shushed them both and jerked his head towards the front of the class in an attempt to keep them all in Auror Pompel's good graces.

Harry had been surprised, to say the least, when he found out Neville would joining them in auror training. He expected his sweet, fiercely brave friend to have had enough action after the Battle of Hogwarts, but in fact Neville seemed to be making it a personal mission to see the end of the war all the way through, including getting the remaining Death Eaters and scum in Azkaban. Perhaps after that he would pursue his love of Herbology.

While Ron and Neville went back to paying attention Harry leaned a little to his other side and whispered to Marvin, "Thanks so much, mate. I would have been a goner." Marvin's face lit up at the attention and stammered out a "uh…uh….of course, H….h….ha….Harry! Anytime!". It had taken weeks for Harry to get Marvin to use his first name instead of calling him "Mr. Potter" all the time. It obviously still felt foreign to the squirmy little guy.

The rest of the class was spent in diligent note taking, no practicum for that lesson. Those particular curses and hexes not ones that could be demonstrated lawfully on even transfigured rats.

Afterwards the trainees were headed to their combat training with McEroy when a folded parchment flapped down the hall and fluttered around Harry's head. He deftly plucked it from the air without rumpling its wings and unfolded it. All mail that arrived by owl to the ministry was sent on to its intended recipient in this way. The untidy scrawl and slightly smudged and dirty parchment made him smile. Hagrid. But he quickly realized that some of the smudges were tear marks and his eyebrows scrunched in concern.

_Harry, _

_I hate do bother you, but I'm needing your help. My Angel is missing! I can't find her anywhere and I just hate to think what could of happened. _

_Please come to the school as fast as you can. I don't want to be telling the official people that she's gone. They'd likely cause a stir. _

_-Hagrid_

Harry handed the letter to Ron who handed it on to Neville after reading it. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Any idea what this 'Angel' is?" asked Ron.

"No clue. But if he doesn't want to alert the department of magical creatures, then I can only imagine. Is it too much to ask that Hagrid keep a small, harmless pet?" Harry groaned while rubbing the back of his neck. Perhaps Harry's help with a certain dragon, AND hippogriff, AND giant brother had given him the track record of being Hagrid's go-to-guy in magical creature related emergencies. "I guess I'll head on over there and find out what's going on. Neville, do you think Luna could help this…thing….whatever it is?"

Neville nodded, "She can probably at least point you in a direction, but she's overseas right now looking into some special breeding colony of lethifolds. I doubt she could come in person". Luna and Neville had remained an item for the last few months despite the long distance that Luna's work demanded. Something that Harry and Ginny were unable to make work. Maybe if there wasn't so much other baggage hanging over Harry's head they would still be together. As it was, they stayed in touch but both knew it was for the better that they didn't rekindle what had been before the horcrux hunt.

"I don't suppose I can skip McEroy's class can I?" Harry pondered aloud with winces from both his friends.

"I doubt it, mate. I'd say go to class and go to Hogwarts during our lunch break. I'll go with you," Ron offered while clapping Harry on the back. For Ron to give up eating lunch to stay by Harry's side spoke volumes of his concern for Harry. Or perhaps he was merely wanting the chance to see Hermoine. "So why were you late this morning? You said you slept in. Rough night again?"

"Oh, you know…" Harry didn't want to say more and he didn't think he'd have to. Nightmares were a very regular occurrence. His friends all reassured him that it was normal and they'd go away with time. Several of them had their own nightmares to deal with, but none of them had walked into a forest with the purpose of dying, so the skeletons in their closets were a different variety.

"Yeah, I know," Ron replied with a half smile of reassurance. "At least McEroy will make you too exhausted to think about it too much." Harry snorted. He actually didn't mind her class for that exact reason. When he was hitting a punching bag or sparring with a partner, it helped ease his mind and release some of the tension.

The three young men quickly changed into their workout gear which were fortunately simple sweat pants and t shirts, then proceeded to the training mat. Harry and his fellow twelve trainees had quickly slimmed down and bulked up under McEroy's tutelage. They were several months into their training now and while they certainly had learned a lot, she was not letting up and kept throwing new and more advanced moves at them. Fortunately for Harry, he was paired with Susan for sparring after stretches and warmups were over. The familiarity with each other's bodies leant for a certain ease between them that meant they didn't hold back.

Harry and Susan squared off against each other and gave small bows before assuming fighting stances. Susan's long red hair was in it's perpetual braid down her back and wrapped hands clenched in preparation.

"So Potter, did you get enough beauty sleep? Think you're ready to take me on today?" Susan verbally sparred first. While she may call him Harry behind closed doors and between the sheets, in training it was all professionalism.

"I'm always ready for you, Bones" Harry hit back while thrusting out his first jab towards her face. Susan raised her forearm in an easy block and their feet continued their soft shuffle on the mat. Harry lived for these moments after a hard night. The smell of sweat and rubber from the mats, the sounds of rustling cloth and landed hits were a soft accompaniment to the louder "Ha"s and "Tay"s of his trainee partners voices.

Susan suddenly came at him in full force with several jabs and hooks and Harry quickly fought back with elbows and knees, bringing their battle into closer quarters. Susan held both her arms onto the top of his head while striking out with her knee towards his groin forcing Harry to momentarily twist his torso. But he quickly twisted back square with her and with both her arms still up, wrapped his own arms are around her sides and pulled his right leg around the back of her left, bringing her down to the mat.

"Nice Potter!" McEroy's bright voice called out over the symphony of the class. Bringing a sweet smile to Harry's lips.

"Lucky move" Susan said in an effort to wipe the grin off Harry's face but it only made it grow. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. His joy was infectious.

"Will that luck continue tonight?"

"Perhaps" Susan smirked. Her eyes sparked as her pupils dilated a notch at the thought. Harry bit his lip back in anticipation as he held his hand out to help her off the mat. The warmth of their connected palms spread to his chest and down to his lower belly. He had to remind himself to breath.

"H….ho…how about me next? H….Harry?" Marvin's shaky query broke Harry's attention and he dropped Susan's hand as he turned his head towards Marvin. He puffed out a breath in a moment of hesitation. He was always a bit nervous sparring with Marvin who despite McEroy's rigorous training remained thin and stiff. Non-magical combat was definitely not Marvin's strong suit. "B…b….but go easy on me. I did help you with Pompel, right? That tyrant."

Harry nodded his head and chuckled. "Tyrant is right. You saved my ass today."

"Oi! Madrigal! Leave the celebrity alone and spar with me! I could really use an easy win today!" the voice of Oliver Rivers grated on Harry's nerve. Marvin winced and gave a look of apology to Harry before preparing to shuffle towards Rivers.

Rivers had gone to Hogwarts the same year as Harry and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He didn't remember much about being in class with Rivers, but ever since coming to the academy it seamed Rivers definitely remembered him.

"S..s…sorry Harry" Marvin said and started his shuffle towards Rivers when they saw sparks fly in the air.

McEroy was holding her wand the air to signal the end of class. "Alright trainees! Shower up and head to lunch! I better see all of you back tomorrow ready for action. I may just have a little surprise planned for you."

Half the class groaned while the rest showed mild curiosity. While sometimes actually fun, some of McEroy's "surprises" were just an introduction to a new form of trainee torture.

Susan gave Harry a saucy wink and said "See you tonight" while he and the rest of the guys headed towards the men's locker rooms.

Taking a moment under the hot water, Harry let his tired muscles relax. He knew he was headed towards a brisk fall walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts to meet with Hagrid, so he wanted to gather all the warmth he could.

"Hey Mr. Celebrity, where are you headed for lunch? I want to make sure I can avoid all the swooning fan girls and actually get decent service," Rivers jarring voice broke through his peaceful thoughts. Harry simply rolled his eyes, not rising to the bait. He didn't have to anyways.

"Jealous, Rivers? I would think following Harry around and picking up his fan girls would be the only way you'd get a date," Neville sneered in his defense.

"Don't you worry about me, Longbottom. I do just fine all on my own. And I can even get sane ones, unlike some people I know," and that was the last comment out of Rivers mouth before he had himself in a headlock in Neville's arms and Harry, Ron, and even Marvin's wands pointed at him.

Rivers quickly realized that he had made a grave mistake.

It was one thing to tick off multiple Auror trainees. But when three of those trainees were battle tested already and one had even killed a dark lord….well….Rivers face was pale.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" Neville whispered in Rivers ear.

"Better be careful what you say, Rivers," Harry cautioned. But secretly he was itching for Rivers to give them more of an excuse. The prat deserved to be taken down a notch.

"ACK", Neville loosened the chokehold slightly so Rivers could speak, "Sorry…..Longbottom" and Neville let go.

"Don't ever talk about Luna again." were Neville's parting words as he stormed from the locker room.

"I'd listen to him, Rivers. Not only do you not want Neville on your ass, but Luna is a forceful witch. I certainly wouldn't want to be on her shit list," Ron said. Harry and Ron finished dressing and left as Rivers sat still wrapped in towel and clutching his achy throat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It makes my heart soooo happy!

Also, I totally forgot a disclaimer in Chapter 1, so just in case you didn't know….I'm not JKR! I make no monies off this cause Harry and all his wonderful friends (except my OCs) aren't mine…they're hers.

The October air was damp and miserable as Harry and Ron made the trek from the outskirts of Hogsmeade to Hogwarts to visit Hagrid.

"If we have time, do you want to pop into the Great Hall for some lunch? Can't beat the Hogwarts house elves cuisine, ya know. Maybe they have pudding today. Or treacle tart. Or shepherd's pie. Or lamb!" Ron yammered on for awhile as they walked. Harry only listened with half an ear.

It wasn't his first time back since the battle, but it was close. He had helped a bit with clean up and repairs. He'd of course also come for the mass memorial service. But it didn't change the fact that the whole place gave him serious bad vibes. The drab weather only made the memories and chills set in closer, laying directly on his skin and mind in the mist.

When they got to the gates Hagrid was there waiting for them. Harry had sent a patronus up letting him know they were on their way. He was a mess. Tears were mixing into is grizzly, graying beard and a giant tablecloth handkerchief had obviously seen lots of use and was practically dripping in half-giant snot.

As soon as they were on the other side of the gates Harry was brought into a smothering hug. He had no choice but to bring in the scent of countless animals, dirt, and…was that firewhiskey? Oh, dear.

"I's just awful 'Arry! My Angel! She's….she's…..GONE!" and with that Hagrid broke down into body shaking sobs. Harry just patted his back and managed to turn his head just enough to give Ron a 'help me!' look.

Ron just gave a small shake of the head and mouthed 'you're on your own'. Traitor.

Eventually Hagrid took a few deep breaths and released Harry from his strangle hold. He blew his nose into the handkerchief. Harry knew that particular rag would have to be burned.

"Let's get you to your hut, okay big guy? Looks like you need a good strong cup of tea," Harry patted Hagrid on the arm and tried to gently steer him back up the hill. Fang was halfway up the hill and gave his owner a nudge and whine, tale tucked. Harry and Ron did their best to keep the drooling hound away from their trainee robes.

As soon as they were inside the hut Hagrid began shuffling around making tea and offering them rock cakes while starting in on his tale. "Yuh see, boys, I jus' don't know what 'append to 'er! She was perfec'ly fine and sleeping so soundly in her cage. She jus'….vanished!" he said as he swung his arms up in the air, sloshing tea out of the mugs he held. "I know 'er, 'Arry. She wouldn't do that! She loves me, she does! She wouldn't go off and…" sniff " …run away!" and he dropped a mug down in order to grab at his hanky again and blow his nose. Harry and Ron would definitely be avoiding drinking any of the now bugger contaminated tea.

"Hagrid…Hagrid….HAGRID!" Harry's voice finally broke through the sobs and got his attention. "What kind of creature are we talking about? What IS Angel?"

"Oh, she's a swoopin' evil, o' course! Mighty fine one! So loyal, you know?"

"Uh…what's a swooping evil?" Ron asked the same question that Harry was wondering.

"Only one of the most majestic beings out there! I mean, they get kind of a bad rap, o' course. What with the brain sucking thing. But they're fiercely loyal and so 'andy to have around! They can fit into small spaces and have their own little cocoons they live in and they're jus' so beautiful when they fly!"

Ron's eyes grew wide and he leaned close to Harry and stage whispered, "did he say 'brain sucking'?". Harry responded with equally wide eyes and a small nod. They both audibly gulped.

Hagrid then shuffled about a bit more as he threw about books and papers. "Ah! 'ere i' is!" he proclaimed while brandishing a large, unabridged 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' text. He used his large hands stroke the text into opening before thumbing through the pages until he found the entry on swooping evils. "See? They're jus' magnificent! And Angel…." he paused to widen his eyes for dramatic effect "…she was truly special. Losing her is like loosing my….my…my best friend!"

Harry and Ron looked over the page while Hagrid sobbed into his tablecloth some more. It appeared that while very large when released, about the size of a Labrador Retriever, while in their cocoons they were very small. And therefore would be easy to hide. This was going to be hard.

It also did indeed suck out brains to feast on. And it was also truly frightening to look at. Large leathery wings covered in spines and a skull-like head with enormous canines. The beast was terrifying.

Harry felt a bit outmatched by this challenge. He wasn't a fully fledged auror yet. He didn't have the credentials or resources of one. His schedule was also always very busy with training. He was about to tell Hagrid that he should contact the authorities when he looked up into the half-giant's eyes. The big, watery eyes looked at Harry with such hope and yearning. There was no way that Harry could say no to the man who introduced him to the wizarding world.

"All right, Hagrid. We'll poke around and see what we can find ooomphf" Harry was cut off as Hagrid gave him a massive hug again.

"Thank you 'Arry! I knew I coul' count on you! You boys are the best."

Harry patted Hagrid's back again and both he and Ron politely turned down the rock cakes before exiting the hut.

"Good grief, mate. What are we going to do about that? Where in the world do we even begin to look?" Ron asked Harry as he scratched his head.

"I have an idea or two. But it may take a little walk on the dark side of town, you know what I mean? It's not like a couple trainees are encouraged to do their own investigating."

"Right, right. Well you know I'm there for you. Just name the time and place, all right Harry? Don't go poking your nose into dangerous sorts alone," Ron made sure he got a nod from Harry before continuing on, "So lunch? We might have to drag Hermoine from the library. She's already mental about studying for her NEWTs, you know."

"Um, yeah. Lead on," Harry started to follow Ron up the grounds towards the castle when his eyes started to stray around. He slowed to stop when looking towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew it was his imagination, but he could swear he could smell spell fire and hear crying and screaming. Deep in those woods was where he had met his end….so to speak.

He kept looking towards the trees with glazed eyes, his breath quickening and heart racing. He could swear he could hear the high cackle of Bellatrix, see the red eyes of Voldemort as he raised his wand, the bright flash of the killing curse flaring out and speeding towards his chest….

"HARRY! Come on, mate! Snap out of it!"

Harry shook his head and blinked his eyes as he looked into the panicked face of his best friend. Ron had one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his hand down and away in a block meant to ward off spell fire. He realized he was somehow holding his wand. He didn't remember taking it out of his wrist holster.

"Uh…sorry. Sorry, Ron. I….kind of lost myself for a moment there."

"Yeah, I'll say. Where were you just then? You all right?" Ron let go of his hand and stepped away, realizing that Harry wasn't about to start firing off curses.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Guess I'm still tired. Last night was rough." And it was. He had probably only got a grand total of 2 hours of sleep between the nightmares. He had finally given up when the last one featured Ron and Hermoine's blank dead eyes, mutilated corpses, and Mrs. Weasley's screaming voice pleading for her son's life. He had woken up covered in his own piss. No way would he ever tell Ron about that.

"You ready for lunch? Looks like you could use it."

Harry nodded and walked to the castle again, keeping his eyes downcast and not on the scene around him that was full of painful memories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! It makes me so happy to see so many people clicking in!

Disclaimer: "It's mine! All MINE!" - risingstardust

"Ahem" - JKR

"Oh. That's right. It's all hers." - risingstardust slinks off to view an empty bank account. *sobs*

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Cheers! Here's to seeing Rivers quaking in his boots….er towel!"

"Here Here!"

Everyone raises glasses to Ron's toast with their butterbeers and fire whiskey. The glasses are slammed back onto the bar top and tabletops with a resounding 'bang' and a few with the stronger drinks cough and sputter. The Fount of Fair Fortune was a common haunt for the trainees after classes ended for the day. It was off a side street of Diagon Alley and received a smaller crowd than The Leakey Cauldron.

Ron swung his arm around Harry's shoulder and continued a topic that had been constant since they left Hogwarts. "Can you believe her, Harry? She didn't even want to take a moment away from studying to visit her boyfriend! I mean, it's not like it's all that often that I come up to Hogwarts during the week. She's too…too….argh! You know! Hermione-ish!"

Harry chuckled and swirled his butterbeer in its bottle, watching the liquid slosh and foam, "Hermione-ish? That's who she is, mate. How can she be _too _Hermione-ish?"

"Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate her brains. I mean, her noggin certainly saved our hides many times. But it's October! NEWTs are forever away! She could have taken a breather!" Ron then took a breath of his own before taking a small sip of his fire whiskey wincing a little at the burn. He drank the stuff like water sometimes but still seemed bothered by it.

"You appreciate her brains? I wouldn't say that's all you appreciate," this sly remark was from Susan. She sidled up next to them and nudged Harry with a smirk. He coughed into his butterbeer.

Ron rolled his eyes before giving an answering cheshire grin. He and Hermoine might be pretty solid in their relationship, but it was as fractious as ever. Harry swore they fought like this just to make their sex life more interesting. Ron went up to Hogwarts almost every weekend and usually came back on Monday exhausted, sore, and with a blissful glow.

"It's not like she was expecting us. So lay off her, mate. Or lay on her. Whatever gets you over it quicker." Harry received a jab in the arm for that comment.

Ron looked legitimately shocked, "What happened to my prudish best friend? You would never have said something like that back at Hogwarts."

"He got laid," Harry replied. It was true, he wasn't the shy little schoolboy anymore. He was 18 damnit and he loved it. Susan raised a knowing eyebrow his direction. "Oh, don't you look at me that way. You weren't the first."

"I wasn't? Was it…" she gave a little wide-eyed look to Ron, not wanting to finish that question in his presence.

"No, no. Wasn't Ginny either." Harry saw Ron give a little shrug. He could care less if his baby sister had or hadn't deflowered the Chosen One.

"Then who?" she obviously was very curious now. But Harry really enjoyed playing with her, so he mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away a key. She huffed "I'll get it out of you later. Mark my words," and then she turned on her heel and went to chat with the few other female trainees.

Ron looked at Harry as he watched Susan walk away. He eyed Harry from the corner of his vision, "You're not going to tell her, are you? Or even me?"

Harry shook his head and took another sip of his drink. He had a right to some secrets even from his best friends. What happened in a lonely tent in the Forest of Dean could stay there. He wasn't about to be the one to sully Ron and Hermoine's relationship. Ron didn't look too pleased to be left out of a juicy tidbit, but he had matured in recent years and could let it go without too hard of feelings.

Neville, fortunately, came up at that moment and gave the perfect opportunity for a change of subject. "So what did Hagrid lose? Dragon? Niffler? Cyclops?"

"Swooping Evil" Ron and Harry replied in unison.

Neville sloshed his firewhiskey around and whistled. "Those are nasty! I mean, cool as hell, but I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of one. Any leads?"

Harry scuffed his boot on cracked tile floor then shook his head, "Nope. Just disappeared. I mean, doesn't take much, does it? It's not like Hagrid has a bunch of wards and locks on his hut or something. And those things can fit so conveniently in those little cocoons. Easy to sneak anywhere." He held up his fingers spaced his index and thumb apart just a little bit, peering between the opening with one eye. "Something that small could be taken away in a pocket, by owl, or any number of ways."

"So how about Luna? You want me to see if she has some ideas or contacts?"

"That'd be great, Neville. I think I'll start poking around in the meanwhile, though. I know she's so far away, you can't exactly owl her. Can you get a message to her?"

"Eventually, yes. She's in a camp sight in a forest somewhere in the Rockies right now. But when she gets back to the closest wizard settlement I'll hear from her. Should be another week. She usually sends a message through her contact at the ministry."

"Right. Well let me know when you get in touch with her. Thanks." It was truly amazing what Luna was already accomplishing even without finishing her Hogwarts education. She was off exploring new territories and studying all sorts of new creatures.

Neville lifted his glass of firewhiskey in acknowledgment before finishing it in one gulp. He didn't even let out a fire burp, just a part of his lips released a swirl of smoke. He was always able to drink them all under the table. That guy was full of surprises.

After he walked away Harry finished off his butterbeer and said his goodnights to Ron before seeking out Susan. As he caught her eye he raised his head in question, looking towards the door out. She gave an answering nod. Her fellow female trainees started to giggle and catcall her when they say Harry. Susan rolled her eyes and sent them a rude gesture as she set her glass down and started towards Harry. Her trainee robes were open and flared out behind her, exposing her tight muggle clothing underneath. She added a cocky sway to her hips as she walked. He let out a breath in a huff and licked his lips. He had to give Auror McEroy credit where it was due. All the physical fitness was good for the body.

His vision was abruptly obscured by a head of brown hair and nervous grin. Marvin was obviously unaware of the eye candy he was interrupting. "Hey H…h…harry! Didn't see you at lunch today! Did you need any of the notes from Auror P..p…p….pompel's class? I know how that guy has it in for you." Marvin sloshed around a watered down fire whiskey and took a small sip of it before coughing. Harry patted Marvin on the back while looking over his head towards Susan. He held up his other hand to signal her to wait a moment. She dramatically huffed and leaned against a table to wait.

"Um, thanks Marvin. I really appreciate your help. And I don't know what McEroy has planned for us tomorrow, but maybe I'll be able to return the favor. If it's a partner exercise, you know?"

Marvin breaks out in a huge grin and nobs enthusiastically, "That'd be great! You know I can use all the help I can get in her class. You make it all look so easy." He holds up both hands and starts to punch the air, spilling his drink all over himself and Harry. "Oh Merlin, sorry! Sorry about that!" and he starts to reach for his wand.

Harry stops him before he can fully draw it. "No, no problem. I think it's mostly watered down anyways. I'm headed home now and I'll get a fresh shirt."

"Oh, home already? But the night is young!"

"Well, I'll let you enjoy it. I'm beat. Thanks again, Marvin. I'll get those notes tomorrow."

"Sure thing, H..harry! Have a good night!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and brushed off his robe and shirt again while Susan walked up to him smirking. "Man he has it bad. Harry Potter fan club president right there."

Harry blew out his cheeks and then chuckled, "he's not so bad. Just….enthusiastic."

Susan slung an arm around his back and he hugged her around her shoulder. They walked out of the pub together and into the crisp night. Harry breathed in the fresh air before hugging her close and side-alonging her to her apartment.

As soon as they arrived in her living room Harry kept her close and cupped her jaw with both hands. He looked into her hazel eyes and watched as her pupils grew not just in the dim light, but also with heat. He ran a thumb along her bottom lip and her tongue darted out.

"Fire," came her voice in a choked gasp.

"What?" he blinked his eyes in slight confusion.

"In the fireplace. We need a fire." She smiled at him before pulling away and drawing her wand from her wrist holster. A swish and a bright and intense fire crackled merrily in her fireplace, lighting the plush rug in front of it.

Inspired, Harry decided that her bedroom wouldn't be used that night.

He pulled her back flush to him and she tilted her head back as his nose nuzzled against her neck. He swore he could feel her pulse quicken through the surface veins he found there. He took tender flesh into his mouth and _sucked_. Her knees buckled slightly and a tiny gasp escaped.

As his hands began to twist her robes her own responded by kneading against his chest and pulling at his shirt. She then chuckled and pulled them away, sticky with Marvin's drink.

"Eh, sorry about that. Here," he pulled off his robe and shirt in quick succession and draped them over her sofa. He caught her appreciative eyes as they scanned his naked torso. His arms reached out and pulled her to him by her robe, before stripping it off her. Lips met then and heat started to build as more skin was exposed. Her blouse was pulled up and stomachs slid together. Boots were ungracefully shuffled off.

She led him towards the fire and he shivered. She obviously had the same thought he did. She laid back on the plush, cream rug and he lowered himself on top of her, pulling her blouse the rest of the way off. Fingers played over familiar muscles, scars, ridges, and valleys.

She bowed her back into his chest and thrust their hips together. _Friction. _The warmth of the fire stoked their blood. "Please, Harry. _Please_."

He sat back onto his heels and pulled her pants down her pear shaped hips, bringing her undergarments down with them. Her skin was revealed. Much less marked than his own, but still with some reminders of battles fought and bravely won. This was why they sought these moments with each other. Understanding.

He bent down and kissed and licked a scar above her right hip. His tongue played on its sharp crest. Chilled bumps raised in response along her skin and shadowed in the firelight. He knew that scar had occurred at the Battle of Hogwarts against a werewolf wielding a jagged blade. Susan, the warrior and victor.

His mouth continued its worship of her skin as it moved towards her center. Her breath and moans encouraging him. _Begging_ him.

As he moved down her thighs parted in expectation and he found her already wet and open. He breathed in the sweet musk. His tongue tip parted her folds and her chest raised, a deep-throated groan echoing into the apartment. He smirked.

His mouth continued to lap at her core as her fingers sought out purchase on the plush rug before finally finding the stability she wanted in his mess of hair. Pulling. Urging him closer. The noises she made were pure animal. Groans, grunts, and moans encouraged him to keep a slow and steady pace, leaving her desperate for more.

When he finally felt her begin to quiver he latched onto her sensitive clit and _sucked_. The shriek she let out quickly made her breathless and she continued to cry out silently as he didn't let up. His chin was soaked in her fluids and they trickled lower into the rug.

"Come here. Now. I need you," she let out when her air returned while pulling up on his hair and arms. He let her pull him up and met her face in a fierce kiss while rocking his aching hardness into her heat, his pants still blocking their way.

He sat back up onto his knees and undid his pants before pulling them down and shimmying out of them. Her eyes flickered between his green orbs and his bareness. She eagerly pulled him back down and then _into her._

They rocked together with faces close, breath intermixing. After her intense orgasm, he could feel her muscles clenching around him in preparation for an aftershock. He knew it wouldn't take long for either of them.

He sat back up and widened his stance, finding the stability he needed. He pulled her knees up and she stretched her arms around her own hips and down to him, gripping his upper thighs and pulling him in deeper. He began to move fast and with force. Her head immediately threw back and her mouth gaped open. Her arms scrambled again in the rug. She eventually drew one to her mouth and bit down on her fingers to muffle a squeal as she came again.

The clenching of her whole body, including her core, pulled his orgasm out. His voice grated deep in his throat and his own head fell back so he looked to the ceiling and the light flickering there, casting its long shadows. It was blissful.

He crumbled onto the rug next to her and she threw an arm across his chest while they regained their bearings and slowed their hearts. Just as his eyes were starting to drift shut and the moisture evaporated on his body leaving him sticky Susan rolled over and propped her chin onto her hand. He opened one eye and looked into her sad, puppy dog eyes. She even added a pouty bottom lip for theatrics.

"Oh, geesh, all right. With our without butter?" He asked with a half smirk and eye roll.

She mimicked his eye roll before answering, "Who in their right mind wouldn't want butter?"

He rolled away and found his wand to use a quick cleaning spell before answering, "Why a miss future Weasley, of course." He heard her scoff from behind him as he reached for his pants. He adopted his most polite, nagging voice possible as he quoted, "Harry, you know that eggs have plenty of _good_ fats on their own without you _buttering_ them up!"

Susan chuckled while slipping into her undergarments and wrapping a blanket around herself. "Poor Ron. Her cooking is going to be a sore wakeup call for him, isn't it?"

"Most definitely. I've witnessed Mrs. Weasley using two cups of butter in just one casserole before. I don't think she's ever heard the word 'moderation'."

Harry proceeded to pad barefoot across the creaky hardwood floors soft from age as he made his way to her kitchen. He could hear Susan shuffle around, finding her class notes and books. Another thing that Harry found comforting about Susan was routine.

He stood at the stove and made their scrambled eggs and toast while she recited their study guide for Pompel's class, perfectly imitating his nasally voice and long "s". Harry's wand stayed in his back pocket. While he may clean up the dishes later with magic, he always kept cooking to muggle methods, something that Susan had found fascinating at first. Right as they were finishing up he heard a pop of apparition from the living room and Susan called out, "Hey Hannah! We're in here! Want some eggs?"

Hannah Abbot came into the room with her nose scrunched, "The living room smells like sex. Really guys? Glad I didn't pop in earlier?"

Susan sniggered and then fluttered her lashes unabashedly, "You're just jealous. What, Terry didn't feel up to putting out?" Harry chuckled and kept his eyes on the now plated eggs and toast as he carried them towards Susan who was propped on the counter.

"Not all of us can have a Harry, you know. Fantastic sex followed by delicious food, no commitment? Sounds like heaven to me." Hannah cocked a curvy hip before stealing one of Susan's toast wedges, dodging a half-hearted swat.

"Terry can't cook?" Harry asked between bites of gooey eggs. Butter and slow cooking always made the best runny consistency.

Hannah scoffed and started to shake her head when she looked up to Harry. He was now leaned against the counter fork and plate in hand, still shirtless. Her eyes were on his chest and for a brief moment wide in shock before flickering to his eyes and then away. She was embarrassed, and it wasn't his physique.

Down the center of Harry's chest was a scar that few had seen. Not because of modesty, he was regularly shirtless in the auror locker room after all, but simply because most men don't go shirtless in England regularly. The scar extended from just below his collar bone to the bottom of his sternum. It would almost pass for a heart surgery scar if it wasn't for how deep, jagged, and frankly god awful it looked. When it had been fresh it hadn't bled much but had instead looked scorched, charred. It also was vaguely reminiscent of a lightning bolt.

Harry felt his skin flush and his eyebrows come together in slight irritation. He had had enough people staring at a certain other scar on his body to last a lifetime. He remembered the first time Marvin had seen the newer addition. He had been slack-jawed in apparent awe. It had made Harry very embarrassed and he can't remember taking a faster shower.

"Hannah?" Susan asked her roommate with an open, slightly tired voice. Susan was always practical about these things and obviously meant to have any questions brought into the open right away.

"Is…is that….you know…" Hannah's voice hesitantly asked while also motioned toward her own forehead. She didn't have to finish the question.

Harry took a breath to calm his frustration and nodded his head, "Yeah. Apparently, the second time around left a bit more of a mark." Really, it wasn't so much the curse at it was the death and evacuation of Voldemort's soul that really left such damage. But he didn't bother going into detail.

"Wow" Hannah said with a slightly open mouth. Not exactly Marvin worthy, but close. "You know, I see you in my apartment making eggs all the time and I sometimes forget who you are, you know? Like, you're just Harry to me. But then you'll do something or say something and I'm reminded what you've done."

"I prefer it if you wouldn't make a big deal, really. I get tired of all the 'boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort' crap. I really _am_ just Harry."

Hannah licked her lips that had probably dried with her open mouth and nodded her head, "Yeah, I get that. So I'll only say this once since we're talking about it. Thank you."

"Thank you?" he asked with a slight head tilt. He could see Susan smiling at him in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, you know, thank you. Thanks for killing the bastard."

Harry chuckled and set his now empty plate on the counter. "I can't exactly say 'you're welcome'. I did it as much for myself as anyone else, you know? I didn't exactly have a choice."

Susan set her own plate down before hopping off the counter and moving in front of him. She wanted his full attention and made sure she had full eye contact before starting. "Harry, don't ever forget what you truly did, okay? You really did sacrifice yourself. You went into that forest fully expecting to never make it back out. And sure, you knew that if you ran away it would never have stopped, but it still took a lot of guts to do that. And because you did we now live in a peaceful world. Sure, others made sacrifices and some even paid the ultimate price, but it wouldn't have mattered a hill of beans if you hadn't done what you did. So Hannah is right. Thank you."

Harry gave each girl a small smile before scratching the back of his head. He wasn't going to take credit for ending the war or anything. He just wasn't. But he could tell he wasn't going to convince the two women before him to let off, so he just gave a small and brief nod to Hannah while hugging Susan around the shoulders. It all felt a bit awkward and he wanted his shirt back on.

Susan sighed and picked up the class notes again. "Okay, back to curses and hexes, the bane of our existence. Before Pompel attempts to have you reclassified from trainee to class test subject."

Harry for once happily accepted a change of subject to Pompel and breezed through the rest of the notes with Susan. Hannah meanwhile finished off Susan's eggs and toast before waving goodnight to the two of them. He was happy to see that he was back to being 'just Harry' once again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N:Whelp, there you go. Chapter 3 FINALLY.

Please review! My first time writing a sex scene. Also curious, what would you prefer. Longer chapters posted further apart or shorter chapters sooner?

Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally! Another chapter! I'm rewarding patience with an extra long one! over 5,000 words! Sorry if my updates are few and far between. Life, you know? This will probably the way of things for me unless I can fit in some writing time permanently to my schedule.

Disclaimer:

*risingstardust creeps in the room* Maybe if I just…..take a little…..she has so much….she won't notice….

*JKR emerges from a shadowy corner and merely stares down risingstardust*

*risingstardust creeps backwards out of the room* Nevermind…it's yours…all yours….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

Late again? How did this keep happening to him?

Harry was waving his badge before the swiveling eye in the auror office door a solid five minutes late for Pompel's class. After another restless night he had run further late when he realized that the trainee robes he had worn yesterday were still slung across Susan's couch.

He never sleeps at Susan's. Something which she understands and perhaps even appreciates. He and she agree that it's an easy way to keep their relationship as casual as possible. Just sex.

Of course, he's also happy that he never has to explain his nightmares to her.

But because of that, he had to dig around in his room and closet for an extra ten minutes in search of his spare set of robes which were a wrinkled mess. He was rubbish at household charms, so they were still reminiscent of yesterdays wadded-up Daily Prophet.

He skidded up to the classroom door and was just about to enter when he heard a voice behind him, "Potter. Late again?"

He knew that voice and fortunately it wasn't as bad as it could be. "Auror McEroy, um, yes ma'am. Unfortunately."

He turned to see her leaning over a nearby desk finishing a report spread out on parchment, her cropped hair barely moved as she looked up at him. All the auror classrooms and inclosed offices were situated around a fleet of desks that were specified for each auror. Her desk just happened to be situated in front of Pompel's classroom.

"Well hurry on then. Auror Pompel isn't known for being lenient to _certain_ trainees when they're repeatedly late," her knowing smirk gave Harry the impression she was well aware of the animosity Pompel showed him.

"Yes ma'am" Harry turned toward the door only to be interrupted again.

"Unless…."

Harry froze and turned back to McEroy with a slightly hopeful skip in his heart. He knew very well that Auror McEroy sort of liked him. She appreciated his athleticism in her class and how he occasionally assisted the struggling trainees such as Marvin.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I could give you a pass, excusing your tardiness. If you wouldn't mind helping me with something."

"That would be great! Ahem, I mean, that would be appreciated, ma'am. You have something in mind?" The relief vibrated through Harry. He knew that being late two days in a row would be hardly excusable. He had had visions of some nasty hexes being demonstrated on his body in his future. But here was his knight in shining armor.

Auror McEroy chuckled. "I have a special treat planned for today's class. Now don't go telling any of your classmates. I can have your discretion, can't I?" she waited until she received Harry's enthusiastic nod. "I knew I could count on you. I am planning a competition, of sorts. I will be pairing up trainees and whoever is the final victor will then pair off against your's truly."

"Wow. I kind of feel sorry for the winner then," Harry smiled. He had only seen the tip of the iceberg of McEroy's skills as she demonstrated moves to the class. Enough to know that she was a very impressive witch.

"Well, that's the thing. I was kind of hoping I could have your help. I want to be sure that a couple trainees in particular don't end up facing off against me. I want whoever to end up facing me to be a good opponent to demonstrate a fair fight. And there's one trainee in particular that I don't think would be a good sport about it. I don't think I have to say his name?"

Harry winced. He knew very well she was talking about Rivers. The prat tended to take sparring personally and didn't take defeat too well.

"So I want him to be knocked out quickly, understand? I'll be sure he's paired against you early on and I want you to do your best to be sure he doesn't move forward."

Harry was floored. He knew she thought he was skilled, but to show that much confidence in him was astounding. She seemed to have no doubts that he would excel.

"I will do my best, ma'am."

McEroy gave him a proud smile, "I'm sure you will, Potter. The other trainee I'm concerned about will be knocked out quickly, I'm sure, but just in case he isn't I'll make sure you're up against him. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Now he was pretty sure she was talking about Marvin. He was the trainee most likely to be knocked out early. And he agreed, having to face off Marvin in the end as a good example of a fight wouldn't work. But there was surely no way that Marvin would last that long.

"This will be a good test of sportsmanship and use of force. I won't expect anyone to incapacitate their opponent, only subdue and restrain." Auror McEroy waited again for Harry's nod of acknowledgement. Afterwards she pulled out a small roll of parchment and scribbled quickly on it before handing it over. Harry accepted the excusal with a relieved smile.

She held up a hand to stop him from turning around. A quick wave of her wand and his trainee robes were wrinkle free and smelling like lavender. He'd have to figure that charm out. Auror McEroy gave him saucy wink and then gave him a shooing gesture.

Harry did his best to not strut into Pompel's class. As he predicted, Pompel turned to him, ready to lay a verbal tirade against him worthy of Severus Snape. But before he got a word out Harry held up the roll of parchment. It was snatched unceremoniously from his hand and Pompel barely looked at it before snapping out, "Get to your ssssseat, Missster Potter."

Harry gave Ron and Neville a practically blinding smile as he took his place. Perhaps the day was looking up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The trainees were all dressed into their muggle combat attire and sitting on the training mat, awaiting Auror McEroy's instruction. She stalked along their line, a mischievous glean to her eye. This was what she thrived on, intimidating puny little trainees.

"You might remember, I mentioned that I would have a special surprise for you today."

Several of the trainees shuffled their positions a little, their nerves showing through what was supposed to be a battle hardened exterior. Harry did his best to not give away any appearance that he knew where this was going. He kept flicking his eyes between McEroy and his lap.

"Now don't sweat it out too much, I won't be putting you through drills today." A collective sigh escaped the group. Drills were hell on earth.

"No, no. Instead, we're going to have a friendly little competition."

Most of the trainees perked up and there were even a few mutterings and smiles exchanged between friends. Harry looked to Ron who was practically beaming. His competitive nature shining through. Neville looked intrigued. Marvin looked sick.

Harry leaned towards Marvin, "Don't worry, mate. McEroy won't let anything bad happen to us. It'll be fine." Marvin gave a half smile but still looked nauseated. Harry doubted he could say much else to ease his mind.

"I have drawn up a tournament style outline here," Auror McEroy brandished a rolled up parchment from behind her back, "the pairings were drawn at random," Harry kept back a snort, "and the ultimate winner will get to go all out, gloves off so to speak, against yours truly."

Now at this the trainees became clearly divided. Many of them obviously had no interest in taking on the combat instructor, whereas the ones who seemed to have a death wish seemed to practically champ at the bit. Rivers has almost salivating.

Harry then turned to Ron and saw a huge, eager grin. Harry simply chuckled and shook his head, some things would be never change. Ron will always jump at the chance to prove his own worth.

"I'll call out the names of the first groups. For time's sake, we'll have two teams go at a time at first. Next round we'll only have one at a time. There's a few rules, trainees. No eye gouging, or similar brutal methods. Your aim is subdue your opponent, not land them in St. Mungos. And no, I repeat _no_ magic can be used. This is muggle combat only. If I see anything that oversteps what I consider sportsman like conduct, I will not be kind," McEroy's steely gaze sought out a few trainees in particular including Rivers who received the longest look. Oliver smirked back.

"Okay, first up. To my left we'll have Longbottom and Bones. To my right, Potter and Kettle."

Harry was a little disappointed that he might not get the chance to spar with Susan. Aw heck, who was he kidding? Susan was a very capable trainee, but Neville was going to trounce her. He squared off against Daphne Kettle. She was one of only two female trainees in a class of eight. She had graduated Hogwarts when Harry was a third year and had been in Slytherin. Her cunning side sometimes came out when she sparred, so Harry put himself on alert.

Kettle tossed her dark, shiny ponytail over her shoulder and got into a ready stance. Her small frame was built for speed and agility. She quirked her eyebrow in Harry's direction, "Scared Potter?"

Harry had a sense of deja vu. He remembered being twelve years old facing off against another Slytherin on a dueling platform. He answered, "You wish" and watched as Kettle's eyes sparked. She obviously remembered that duel as well.

His first strike was a kick to her hip followed by a jab, cross, then hook. Kettle blocked the hits with small grunts, arms curled up into her sides and head ducked into her hands. He knew he had a lot of force behind his strikes. She then shuffled to his side and struck out at his ribs which he only barely blocked before he moved away, putting a little distance between them. She knew she didn't have much force with her strikes and would instead go for hitting sensitive areas.

She would be expecting him to continue the fight now from a distance, so he changed it up and brought it into even closer quarters. His hand whipped out and lashed around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her eyes briefly widened.

In the corner of his eye he saw Neville had Susan locked in a strangle hold but wasn't applying much pressure. He didn't need to be distracted by their fight. He needed to focus.

Now with Kettle brought up almost to his chest Harry forced his free elbow up and into her breastplate. She coughed and lost a bit of her wind. He took further advantage.

Her wrist still in his grasp, he turned and forced her arm straight as she resisted turning with him. Perfect. He adjusted his grip and locked her arm out, elbow extended. Then continued his turn, propelling her around and off her feet, bringing her effectively down to the mat and in an arm lock.

Kettle patted the mat with her remaining arm and acknowledged her defeat. Harry let gave her a hand up and patted her on the back. She hadn't lost the spark in her eye, "Nice job, Potter. I think I maybe landed one hit?"

"You did great. You know how to play to your own advantages. Just need some more instincts." Harry knew that Kettle wasn't tough competition for him. Why had McEroy paired them? Wasn't he supposed to be facing off against Rivers?

Neville and Susan were also done with their match, Neville obviously the victor. Both parties were still smiling. That was how it was supposed to be. Good displays of sportsmanship.

McEroy gave a small round of applause which the other trainees joined in on, "Nice job. Everyone did very nice indeed. Potter and Longbottom move forward. Now next up, on my left we'll have Weasley versus Gullivar and on my right Rivers versus Madrigal."

What the heck? What was McEroy thinking? Rivers against Marvin was a very bad idea and it seemed everyone knew it. There were several sympathetic winces and murmurs through the trainees. Marvin was about the color of parchment and rose to shaky feet. Rivers rolled his eyes and cock walked his way to the mat. Just disgusting.

Ron was against a tall and very lanky Jamie Gullivar. It would be an interesting pairing with Gullivar's long arms and legs giving him many advantages, but would it be enough against Ron's fury? Ron fought like the devil was after him and most of the trainees didn't like being paired with him.

The two teams of fighters squared off and readied themselves. Gullivar and Ron quickly started delivering some heavy hitting blows as they circled each other. Meanwhile Marvin and Rivers barely moved. Marvin appeared too scared to make the first move and Rivers stood there, starting some verbal jabs.

"Hey there little mouse. What you gonna do? You really going to hit me little mouse?"

Marvin started to move forward a little, seemingly gaining some courage. Rivers swung an arm lazily out at him in a mock of a hook, catching the top of Marvin's head. He continued his taunts.

"Come on little mouse. Hit me. Squeak squeak little mouse!"

At that Marvin obviously was beginning to get embarrassed and a bit angry. He charged for River's middle and bear hugged the larger man. But he didn't have enough momentum to knock him off his feet and Rivers easily twisted out of his grip and delivered a knee up to Marvin's sternum. Marvin hacked and bent double for a moment, but Harry was proud to see him straighten quickly.

Meanwhile, Ron and Gullivar were putting on a real show. The long kicks and swinging arms were not completely effective in keeping Ron at a distance and he had delivered some very solid hits to Gullivar's core. Ron sidestepped around towards Gullivar's side and then even further to his back. He came up behind and made to go for a strangle hold on the taller man, having to give a small jump to reach his neck. Gullivar saw him coming and elbowed back towards Ron, catching him in the nose.

Both trainees stopped immediately as the crunch of Ron's nose breaking sounded out, blood quickly pouring out. "Shib Gullibar!" came Ron's muffled voice as he cradled his nose in both hands.

"Oh damn Weasley! I'm sorry!" Gullivar obviously hadn't wanted to cause such an injury. Harry braced himself. Ron didn't always take kindly to discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah, I knobe man, you jub…you knobe….ib okay." Ron was fortunately thinking with a clear head. Harry breathed out in relief.

McEroy came over at this point and started to examine Ron's nose. She was rather handy at most small healing spells and could probably get him sorted quickly. She tilted his head back and started to poke her wand up and into his nose.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Hold still trainee. I'm just healing you, okay?"

"Mobe like torbturing me!"

Unfortunately with all the commotion of Ron's injury and McEroy's attention there, Rivers took the opportunity to finish his and Marvin's fight in true brutality.

With clenched fists Rivers descended on Marvin. Multiple hits to his head, shoulders and torso rained down on the small young man. Marvin attempted to block, but it was futile. Rivers continued his tirade by pushing him harshly backwards off his feet. Marvin's head snapped on the mat and Harry couldn't hold back a gasp. That had to hurt.

Fortunately Rivers considered his work finished at this point and let Marvin rest. It was over so quickly that McEroy hadn't seen the exchange, merely that Rivers now stood victorious over Marvin's body.

"All right, all right. Rivers and Gullivar move forward," McEroy called the fights. Ron started to try to object, waving blood stained hands in the air. "Weasley, you can't continue on with that nose. It needs a bit of time to set up."

McEroy then waived her wand over the mat and her own clothes, clearing all the blood away. Harry filled Ron in on Rivers' punishment of Marvin. Ron scowled, "That berk! He just has to show everyone up, even if we all know he's the big man! Man, I wish I was moving on against him. His ass would hit that mat so fast…."

Harry nodded and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Perhaps this was all part of McEroy's plan. He could imagine she didn't expect to be so distracted during the match, but by pairing Rivers and Marvin she was guaranteeing only one would move forward.

"All right, trainees, on to round two! First up, let's have Longbottom and Gullivar."

Ron mumbled off the side while feeling his still healing nose. It would have been spectacular to watch him go up against Neville.

Gullivar and Neville squared off. This would be an interesting match. Gullivar really did have beanpole like limbs. While Ron had been ruthless against him, Neville was a slow fighter, always waiting for an opportunity to pull some advantage.

Neville immediately started circling around Gullivar, looking for a hole in his defenses. Gullivar meanwhile kept attempting to steady their movement by pinning Neville down with kicks and long reaching hooks. But Neville was too fast, ducking and spinning away, moving to Gullivar's back. Now he was in a similar position as Ron was when he was hit.

But instead of attempting a choke hold, Neville dropped to the ground and swung his leg out, sweeping Gullivar off his feet and dropping him like a sack of potatoes. He quickly sprung on top of him, pinning his arms out and sitting on his legs. The fight was over.

"Excellent job, Longbottom. That was a great example of felling a taller opponent. Next up we have Potter and Rivers."

While Harry and Rivers took to the mat the rest of the trainees quickly began talking and apparently exchanging bets. Harry avoided looking to McEroy and acted as natural as possible. He was fuming, though, and ready to unleash some justice on Rivers for the sorry display of sportsmanship he had enacted on Marvin.

The two fighters faced each other and got into ready stances. Rivers leered at Harry. They slowly started to circle each other. Harry decided to wait a moment and see what side of Rivers came out. Turns out he felt cocky after his fight with Marvin and was on a mission to show off.

"Come on there, Potter. Let's see what the Chosen One is really made of, eh? Can you hit me? Or do I need to be wearing a death eater mask?"

Harry simply smirked and waited for his opportunity. The taunts continued.

"What's wrong there, wonder boy? You scared?" Rivers gave a half lunge as though he was going to hit Harry but then backed off, "What you waiting for, Potter?"

And then Harry saw his opening. Rivers started forward again but his attention wasn't properly looking at his footing. While they had been circling each other, Harry had been leading him closer and closer to the edge of the mat where there was a short drop off. As Rivers came forward, Harry moved to the side and gave a sidekick into his hip, pushing him over the small lip. Rivers stumbled and came down onto one of his knees. It looked pretty painful, but Rivers popped back up and swiftly came at Harry again.

But the advantage was still to Harry who sidestepped again and this time delivered an elbow into Rivers' back as he passed by. Rivers went sprawling onto the middle of the mat. Harry pounced on him and pulled him back into a strangle hold.

"All right, all right, nicely done. Potter moves forward" McEroy called the end of the fight.

Rivers, however, seemed to not want to totally let up. As they stood, he pushed Harry back with both hands, fury written on his face and his formal training seemingly forgotten. He wanted a street fight.

Harry resumed a defensive stance before catching River's arm as it came at him in a wide swing. He twisted the arm and used the furious momentum to send Rivers ass over tea kettle, sprawling on the mat again. There was a collective "oooo, ouch" from the crowd. Everyone had heard the snap of River's wrist with that move.

"Aaaaaoooooo!" Rivers gave a great cry. Harry froze and stared with wide eyes down at his adversary. Rivers clutched his arm to his chest and rolled on his back, caterwauling.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Rivers stop your moaning! I can fix that in a jiffy, you great big baby." McEroy was in full no-nonsense mode. She knelt at Rivers side and lightly grabbed his arm. "Now just hold still," and she tapped her arm to the break and with a snap it healed back.

"Aw, hell Rivers, sorry about that."

"Don't you dare apologize, Potter. You were defending yourself after this asshat decided to attack you unprovoked."

"Unprovoked? Are you kidding me? Wonder Boy over here just couldn't wait to attack me! He was strangling me!" Rivers kept his arm clutched to his chest while he gestured frantically with the other limb.

"It was a sparring match, Rivers! You attacked Mr. Potter after he had fairly and professionally won the match. A strangle hold was well within the rules. Now go sit down and if I hear one more peep out of you the rest of the lesson I will be sure to report you to Robards!"

Rivers was properly chastised at the threat of being reported to the head of the aurors, the man who could easily kick him out of the program. He ducked his head and went and sat against the wall, fuming.

Harry had remained stock still the whole exchange, watching it like a tennis match. He now looked over to his friends to gage their reactions. Neville and Ron were both fighting back laughter. When Harry cocked his head in question at their mirth Ron mouthed silently 'asshat' before dissolving into giggles.

Harry shook his head and looked back to Robards to await further instruction.

"All right, for the last match we need Potter versus Longbottom."

Harry cringed a little. Neville was a very formidable opponent. This was going to be a hard to win match. But then he paused. Did he really want to win? At this point he had satisfied McEroy's request, so was it really all that important that he beat Neville? He'd just spar like he always did and let the better fighter win.

Neville and Harry faced each other and got into their ready stances. Neville looked completely at ease and comfortable in his body. What had happened to the bumbling boy that he went to Hogwarts with? The man before him was self assured, confident, but fortunately still had the same gentle heart. Somehow, though, that heart became the heart of a lion when faced with an opponent.

And right now that opponent was Harry.

Harry swallowed and started to moved forward. Before he was able to strike out, Neville swung around with a roundhouse kick and Harry quickly ducked back to avoid it. He then moved forward again before Neville was fully back facing him, sending a jab into Neville's ribs. Somehow, he caught Neville just right and got him unbalanced. He took advantage of the momentum and pushed Neville the rest of the way off his feet, sending him sprawling.

Apparently Neville was just a little too sluggish for Harry's seeker reflexes. He was able to jump on him and grab his arm before flipping under it, wrapping his legs around the appendage and pulling it straight. With his arm penned straight in a classic arm bar hold, Neville was defeated.

"Excellent moves Potter!" McEroy's voice ended the fight.

Applause rang out in the students. Harry was stunned. He released Neville who popped up with a jolly smile and held out his arm to Harry, helping him up. Harry couldn't believe it. He had beat Neville without Neville even landing a hit. That was pure luck, surely.

"That was awesome, mate!" Neville clapped Harry on the back. Harry still just shook his head in disbelief. Neville sauntered off without a care and joined the rest of the trainees.

Then it hit Harry. Now he had to face off against McEroy herself. He was doomed.

McEroy sauntered to the mat and crooked one finger in Harry's direction, beckoning him to prepare himself. She then rubbed her palms together. He almost expected her to drool in anticipation.

"All right, Mr. Potter. You and me. Same rules, no magic, no weapons, just mono e mono. First to successfully detain their opponent wins."

The rest of the trainees started up a chant of "Harry, Harry, Harry" which was initiated by Ron. He gave them a brief roll of his eyes before assuming his ready stance. Rivers was still licking his wounds against the wall.

McEroy was in her ready stance only briefly before she lashed out with a series of jabs, crosses, and knee strikes. Harry scrambled to block as many as he could and shuffle out of her way. He saw her gaze was toward his core, looking for a weak spot in his blocks. He abruptly brought a hook around to her head which she only just managed to block. She took a step back and chuckled. He briefly realized she had seen his strike as a challenge and he began to shake slightly with nerves. No, not now! This wasn't real! It was practice!

Next time she came at him she started in at his head before dropping to the ground and sweeping his legs out from under him. Harry fell to the mat on his back and scooted backwards away from her desperate to distance himself from McEroy who might as well have been wearing a death eater mask. But she was on him, grabbing his legs and throwing them out of her way before jumping onto him, straddling his core and raining hammer fists upon his chest and head. It was all so fast and precise he couldn't even blink. His breath was coming in heavy pants and his blocks were doing very little.

She then grabbed his arms, halting the feeble attempt to defend himself, and pulled both arms down to his sides, penning them with her legs. She then grabbed at his neck and tilted his head, displaying that she could easily snap his neck.

Harry's mind had gone blank during the assault. The fights preceding this one had already left him winded, but now with her pressure on his abdomen along with his panic attack he was in a fight for oxygen. With her hands now on his neck, his fight or flight response kicked in, and her hold left no chance for flight.

He forcefully yanked his arms out from under her muscular legs and forced them in between her arms. Jerking both arms outwards he was able to release her hold on his neck. Now with both hands facing out towards her body he felt a wave of warmth spread out from them in a pulse. The air waved outwards from his hands as instinctual magic attacked his instructor. It pushed her not just off him, but flung her across the mat and onto her own back.

The room was completely still for a moment as everyone took in what had just happened.

"Shit!" Harry jumped up and started towards McEroy, fearful that he had hurt her. "Sorry ma'am! I just…I just…."

McEroy sat up and had a look of pure fury on her face. "Potter! I told you no magic! What was that? Your wand, in your sleeve? You've got some explaining to do, trainee!"

"No wand! I promise!" Harry pulled both sleeves down mimicking a muggle magician. Nothing up his sleeves, folks.

Auror McEroy froze in her tracks and cocked her head. "No wand? Did you just….?"

"I'm so sorry, ma'am! I sort of, you know, panicked a bit!"

Harry dropped his hands and hung his head, prepared for a tongue lashing. She was going to report him to Robards, he just knew it. But after a moment he realized she wasn't saying anything. No one was. The whole room was silent. He slowly raised his head and looked out through his hair at the instructor. She was staring at him with her jaw slack.

Was she under a spell? He looked to the other trainees and saw all them in similar positions. They were all staring at him and then a few started to move. Ron leaned in to Neville and whispered something in his ear. Similar things were happening throughout the room. Kettle was questioning Susan who was shaking her head and the rest of the trainees were obviously dumbfounded.

"Um…what's wrong? Something I said?"

"Potter, have you ever done that before? I mean, since you were a kid?" McEroy was now slowly moving towards Harry as though he were a wild animal. A rabid dog ready to bite.

"What? You mean, accidental magic? I mean, not since I was thirteen, I think. I blew up my aunt, that was pretty messy," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. McEroy jerked back with a look of disgust. "Oh, no, not _that_ kind of messy. I didn't like, explode her. I just mean she inflated like a balloon. I should have been expelled or something, but well, they thought I had a fugitive after me….anyways. Long story. Is that what you're talking about?"

"What about intentionally? Have you ever used wandless magic?"

"I guess sort of. I was with my cousin and some dementors were after us. My wand had dropped but when I said 'lumos' it still lit up. That kind of thing?"

"Right….come with me Potter. We need to go talk with someone. Rest of you all, hit the showers."

Harry sighed and looked to the ceiling. Why him? What did this all mean? As he turned and followed the witch he saw Ron and Neville give him hopeless shrugs. They had no clue either what this would mean for him. Was he in trouble? Would he get kicked out?

Harry hung his head as he walked out of the room. Whatever it was, he doubted it was something a normal wizard experienced.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: What do you think? Do you like the sparring scenes? I enjoy writing them, but this chapter had a lot of them. But if you all like them, then maybe I'll find a way to throw in some more in the future.

Hmmmm..what's coming up for poor Harry? Is he in big trouble? And what about the missing swooping evil?


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Please review, favorite, whatever! Just a reminder, I'm doing this to get some experience and write my own book someday, so I can appreciate some critique.

Writing is so interesting. I am still following my original outline, however I have been adding many new scenes and more in-depth subplots as I've been going. Should be interesting to see how it all plays out!

Disclaimer:

*risingstardust walks into the room, whistling to herself. She pauses and looks around.* "Yes! She's gone! I'll just a take a little off the top. She won't even noti….."

*JKR suddenly pops out from behind a curtain and tackles risingstartdust*

*risingstardust struggles briefly before going limp* "I submit! I submit! All hail JKR! It's all hers!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

McEroy's training boots clapped on the marble floors of the aurora office hallway at a brisk pace. Harry trudged along slowly behind her, head hung.

"Come on, Potter, hopefully we can just catch him."

Him? Him who? Was it Robards? She was most likely taking him to see the head auror to report Harry's attack on her. He felt like a kid being called to the principal's office for expulsion. Maybe just suspension? No, surely not. Probably expulsion. They wouldn't tolerate a trainee attacking a senior auror.

As they passed by several desks and offices Harry saw a few heads follow their progression with curiosity. McEroy's pace was giving the impression of urgency and aurors were always on the lookout for such activity. It usually was a sign of trouble.

McEroy ignored the eyes and questioning looks and quickly stalked up to Robard's office door, giving it a quick knock. So this was it, Harry was doomed.

"Come in!" came Robard's quick reply. Harry and Auror McEroy came into the office and stayed in wait just on the inside of the door, McEroy bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

Robard's was shuffling through stacks of parchments on his desk, his robe half on as if he had just been ready to head out. Harry took the moment to observe the inside of this never before seen office. Shelves and filing cabinets lined the walls of the cramped space. Hung along the walls were front page reports from the Daily Prophet, all depicting great arrests and happenings around dark wizards. A bulletin board behind Robard's desk had several scraps of parchment all lined up under headings of names of death eaters still unaccounted for.

Robards eyes briefly looked up to see who his visitors were before going back to the stacks of parchment on his desk. He was a stout and well muscled man, but his age was betrayed by his graying, balding head. "What is it, McEroy? I'm running late for a meeting with the minister. Where is that blasted…" he apparently gave up searching with muggle methods and whipped out his wand. Giving a tap over the parchments, they flew up, reshuffled themselves, and stacked back on to the desk leaving one parchment still floating in the air before his face. "Ah! Wonderful. I really must hire a secretary…."

"Sorry to bother you Head Auror, but this couldn't wait." McEroy was upright and completely professional as she addressed her superior. He, now turning his back to rummage through a filing cabinet, waved a hand in her direction to indicate the need for urgency.

The cabinet gave a groan and started to offer files up to Robards. One by one a file would pop up and hit Robards in the chin. "No, you blasted thing! Let _me_ find it! Not that one!"

McEroy ignored the battle of wills between auror and office furniture and proceeded, "Well, I was sparring with Mr. Potter here in a demonstration to the class. We were supposed to be using muggle methods of restraint and combat only."

"Right, right." Robards nodded that he was listening. "No, I wasn't talking to you!" He jammed another file back into the cabinet right as it attempted to shove itself up his nose.

"Mr. Potter, I guess felt threatened, and raised his hands in defense, sir. I was magically thrown across the room."

At this, Robards stopped and whipped his head around to look at them. His jaw hung slightly slack as a file folder repeatedly beat itself over the back of his head. "Where was his wand?"

"Not on his person, sir."

Harry blushed a little. He wasn't sure what to think of this attention. I mean, he was used to being considered odd and well, a freak, but was this really that weird? They were all acting like he had broken some cardinal law of magic or something. Kids performed accidental magic all the time. The two aurors were quiet for a moment. Harry interjected, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I just, reacted, sir! I would never want to harm Auror McEroy."

Robards shook his head before snatching the file from the air, stopping it's assault on him. He blinked his eyes a moment, then scrambled on his desk for parchment and quill, robe still handing half on. "I'll have to delay my meeting," he said while scratching out a note, presumably to the minister's office, and tapped it with his wand. It transformed into a paper bird and took off out the office with a little chirp of "Minister Shacklebolt, urgent!" singing through the air. "Potter, don't worry about being in trouble. We understand you weren't intentionally trying to hurt Auror McEroy." Harry breathed a sigh of relief but now was even more confused by their behavior. "No, the concern is something more…..troubling….than that."

Troubling? He looked between McEroy and Robards and saw only worry and a bit of was that…fear?

McEroy started to reach out as though she were going to pat his arm in comfort before she stopped herself. "Mr. Potter, tell me again. When was the last time you remember performing magic without a wand? Intentionally or otherwise?"

Harry gulped a little. The looks on their faces reminded him a bit of the looks on his classmates faces back in second year with the whole parseltounge incident. "Well, I guess the very last time it happened it was the summer I turned fifteen. I had dropped my wand. When I said 'lumos' it still lit. Before that was the summer I turned thirteen. I….my aunt…."

"Right, right. You blew her up." McEroy nodded her head. Robards gave a concerned look but McEroy appeased him, "Not like that, sir. He literally blew her up. Like a balloon. Now, in both of those instances, were you upset? Afraid for your life?"

"Yes, the lumos was when I was being chased by dementors. And my aunt, well, she was making some very unflattering remarks about my mother. That's one way to get under my skin very quickly, ma'am."

Robards nodded his head in understanding while McEroy gave a smile. Everyone would always regard Lily Potter highly. Robards rubbed his chin before huffing a big sigh. "Well, you see Potter, it's like this. Adults don't have accidental magic. It's a big part of why we all go through education to work our magic through our wands. Once you go through puberty you should be in such control of your magic that accidental magic shouldn't be happening. If you were untrained in the use of a wand you'd basically be a muggle. For an adult to have accidental magic, well, I'm not sure what that means. I think we need to get Pompel in here." The last he said to McEroy who gave a short nod in understanding before leaving the office to presumedly get the other auror.

"Pompel, sir? Is he an expert in this or something?" Harry wasn't thrilled at the aspect of including his most hated instructor. Again, why couldn't he just be normal? For once in his life?

"No, no. I doubt anyone is truly an expert in this. It's not like there's enough cases of it, only theory," Robards was again looking at Harry with definite trepidation. "Pompel is the liaison between our department and the Unspeakables. I'm pretty sure they'll want to be made aware and will take things from here."

Harry's eyebrows shot in to his hairline and his pulse quickened. Oh joy, his favorite place. The Department of Mysteries.

McEroy and Pompel came into the office then. Pompel rubbed his perpetually watering eyes before looking Harry up and down, "What'sss thisss, Potter? Causssing trouble are we?"

"Pompel, Potter here performed a bit of magic today against Auror McEroy while sparring. Wandlessly."

Pompel's eyes widened and gleamed. He broke into a wide, sneering smile. "Did he now? I alwaysss told you that this…boy….wassssn't all he was cracked up to be. Anyone who has fought for so long and at such a young age hasss got to be a bit touched. Attacking a trainer? What'll it be? Are you only dissssmissing him or are you going to bring up chargessss?" Harry could feel his face growing red as he glowered at Pompel. The man just couldn't wait to get rid of him! What was his deal?

Robards rubbed his own eyes in exasperation, "No, Pompel, you git. It was provoked and accidental. Potter did not intend to hurt or attack McEroy."

Pompel gave a great huff and was obviously dissapointed. "Ssso I'm being brought in becaussse of the Unsssspeakables?" At the head auror's nod he continued, "Lovely. Perhaps they'll sssee what I've known all along. Thissss boy is dangeroussss."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had known that Pompel hated him, but he never knew he thought he was a threat. He was the savior of the wizarding world, for Pete's sake. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but he was Harry fucking Potter! He opened his mouth to object at the implications when Robards interjected.

"While I'm not convinced he's dangerous, exactly, I do want him assessed and we can decide where to go from there. Will you take him now?"

Harry's jaw dropped. Dangerous? Robards obviously considered it a high possibility. This was all happening again, he could tell. He was supposed to be riding off into the sunset as the ultimate hero. But no, of course not. He was once again a dangerous crazed wizard and a menace to society. He was so fed up with feeling out of control of his own life.

Harry snapped out of his own reflections of self-pity to hear Pompel say, "Yes, I'll take him there now. I have no clue what sort of tests they'll perform or even if they have anything ready for something like this." He hated it when people talked about him like he wasn't there, or as if they didn't think to get his consent. Tests? He really didn't like the sound of that.

"Is this really all that necessary? So I had some accidental magic, so what? Kids do it all the time, right?" All three aurors looked at him with varying looks of concern.

Auror McEroy walked up to him and now did finally put a hand on his arm in a motherly fashion, "No, Harry. This really is something to be worried about. When a new and unheard of magical event occurs, like in this case, we really must find out what's going on and what could happen. Maybe your magic won't do this ever again, but maybe this is just the tip of the iceberg. You're training to be an auror. To say it's a stressful occupation is an understatement. And if your magic reacts like that in a friendly sparring match, what will it do when it perceives a real threat? Maybe you'd blow up a city block. Maybe you'd completely shut down. Who knows? That's why we need to get the Unspeakables involved. We're here to help you, Harry."

The use of his first name really struck a cord in his heart. He looked into McEroy's eyes that were no longer full of fear. They now reminded him a bit of Arthur Weasley's eyes. Or perhaps Remus. Not yet to Molly Weasley's level, but parental enough. Harry bobbed his head and sighed. Nothing could ever be straight forward with his life.

"Right, letssss go Potter. Ever been to the Department of Myssssteriesss before?" Pompel was obviously trying to cover up a bit of his apathy at this point, but he was still eyeing Harry with disdain.

"You could say that."

"Right, well I'll just head off to my meeting with the minister, then. You'll let me know what happens?" Robards was eyeing Pompel.

"Yesss, of courssse. Don't keep the minister waiting, ssssir."

"Good, good. And Potter? It'll be fine. We'll get this figured out, okay?"

Harry gulped and nodded again. He appreciated their attempts to alleviate his worries, but they had clearly expressed that they had no idea what to expect.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the doors had stopped spinning around him, Harry had to take a moment to calm his queasiness. Being back in the Department of Mysteries was bringing up all sorts of uncomfortable feelings and pains. Pompel was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"All right there, Potter? Weak sssstomach?"

"Fine, sir." Harry brushed off his mock concern. "Where to next? How does anyone find their way around this place?"

"There'sss some little tricksss of the trade." Pompel said with a flourish. He loved a moment where he could lord some superiority over Harry. Taking out his wand and laying it flat in his palm, "Point me".

Harry snorted into his palm. "I'm familiar with that particular spell, sir. Comes in handy in a maze during a certain tournament."

"Indeed, I imagine it would," Pompel murmured before strutting to the door his wand had spun to. "Do tread lightly. This place is full of ssssurprisssesss."

Harry followed Pompel into the adjoining room. Inside Harry saw a familiar site. Before him was a handful of desks, now strewn with parchments and very large, seemingly ancient texts, and a large tank with floating white brains. Next to the tank was a tall ladder and perched on top was a wizard in black robes. His otherwise fit body was disrupted by a potbelly that hung precariously over the tank. The brains, however, were not interested in attacking his belly, but were instead feasting on whatever the wizard was dangling into the tank on the end of a fishing pole.

Pompel paused a moment, giving the wizard a chance to notice them and therefore not distract him from his task. The man pulled the fishing line out of the water and Harry was intrigued to see that dangling from the end was one of the large texts similar to what was spread on the desks.

"Sssso,Talbot, how do they like that sssselection?"

Unspeakable Talbot looked up to his guests and grinned at Pompel, "Oh, not nearly as ravenous as they were for Plato. Apparently Shakespeare doesn't hold their interest as much as philosophy." Talbot rotated his girth and deftly climbed down the ladder, leaving his fishing pole with the text perched on the edge of the tank. The brains were bouncing around in the tank, trying to jump to attack the book. "What has you coming to the dark _unspeakable_ side today, Pompel? Aurors find another dark artifact?" He wiggled his fingers in front of him as he said "unspeakable" like a kid mimicking a spooky ghost.

"No, no, not today. Haven't had any raidsss on death eater homesss in a while, really. I think they've all gone underground for now." Pompel blotted at his watery eyes, "I've brought one of our trainees to you. Something rather interessssting happened today."

Talbot's eyes now shifted to Harry for the first time and he saw the expected recognition and delight, "Why, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure."

"Thank you, sir." Harry shook the offered hand. He was pleased to find this man likable and approachable. Not at all what he would have expected from someone with the career as an Unspeakable.

"Yesss, yesss, you can kisss his bootsss another time, Talbot. Jusssst wait until you here what he did. Go ahead, Potter. Tell the man." Pompel crossed his arms and stepped back.

"Ummm, well, you see, I was sparring against Auror McEroy in muggle defense. She was supposed to restrain me. I guess I panicked a bit and well, kind of pushed her across the room. Magically, that is."

Talbot blinked his eyes and seemed to be waiting. "That's it? I'm confused, why was that unusual?"

"He wassss wandlessss, Talbot." Pompel dropped the bomb and got the exact reaction he had expected. Talbot stepped back from Harry with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Is that so? No wand at all? And did you say an incantation?"

"No, I wasn't intending to do magic at all. I just sort of held my hands out like this," Harry put both hands up. Talbot and Pompel both ducked a little as if they expected a repeat performance on themselves. Harry grimaced. "And I felt like a heat wave or something come out from them and push her back."

"Interesting. And has this happened before? I mean, in say the last five years or so?"

"The last time I did any accidental magic was when I was thirteen. When I was fifteen I lit up my wand that wasn't in my hand when I said 'lumos'" Harry was getting a little tired of reiterating his magical history. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time, either.

"Mhm, mhm," Talbot was nodding his head as he tapped a finger on his lips, "And were those instances while you were under stress?"

"Yes, sir. Both times."

Pompel broke in, "You can see, Talbot, how this could be problematic for the auror program. To say that our staff is put under stress is to put it mildly."

"Of course, Pompel. I understand that perfectly." Talbot patted Pompel on the shoulder. "I'm sure that Mr. Potter has seen plenty of _stressful _situations in his time. The kid hasn't exactly had a typical adolescence, has he?" Harry appreciated Talbot attempting to give him a little grace. Pompel humphed. "We'll run a few tests today to be sure he's not a danger to anyone, but I think to get a real grasp of the nature of his magic we'll need some extensive evaluating."

Harry stifled a groan. That sounded pleasant.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter." Talbot led Harry and Pompel back into the room with the rotating doors. After shutting the door to the brain room behind them they waited for room to stop spinning. Without pulling out his wand or giving any other indication he knew which room they were headed into, Talbot marched up to one of the doors. He took out his wand and through a complex series of motions, they eventually heard a click of the lock sliding open. They walked into the only room Harry and his friends had not visited during their escapade in fifth year. The Love Room.

It was impossible for Harry to keep the goofy grin from his face. Inside the room as a giant circular pool with a cherub statue in the middle, spouting a potion from its puckered lips. The potion had a mother of pearl sheen to it and had the familiar smell of treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and a faint flowery smell. Amortentia couldn't actually produce honest feelings of love, but he supposed that it was as close to real thing as magic could get.

Talbot took a deep breath and let his own smile explode on his face, "Ah! I love this room, no pun intended. We have a few instruments we keep in here to measure magic levels." He walked over to a series of cabinets that were strung along one wall. "It's truly amazing what love can do to a wizard or witches magic levels. You might have heard of the phenomenon of a muggle woman lifting a car off her child to save it?" His question was obviously rhetorical as his back was to Harry and Pompel as he rummaged through the cabinets. He continued without seeing either men's nods. "Well it can have a similar effect on magic. Impossible feats can happen when love is involved. Ah! Found it!" He straightened and pulled out a device that reminded Harry of a geiger counter, the thing muggles use to detect presence of radioactivity.

"Yeah, I've heard of that before, actually. That's what they say made Voldemort's killing curse bounce off me as a child. My mother's love when she sacrificed herself."

"Is that so? What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall and measure the magic levels that day. I have no doubt they were remarkable," Talbot shrugged his shoulders and then set to adjusting the dials and knobs on the device. Harry appreciated that he didn't get mushy at the mention of that Halloween night.

He took out the wand attached to the device and waved it around a bit before pointing it towards Pompel. The device emitted a beeping sound in a low frequency. "Just need to calibrate it a second. Sorry, Pompel. You're confirmed as being completely normal," he chuckled at his own bad joke while Pompel rolled his watery eyes. "And now let's see where you're at there, Mr. Potter." He turned the wand to Harry and the beeps became more frequent and raised higher in frequency. "Mhmm. Just what I'd expect. Your levels are elevated, but I wouldn't put them into a dangerous category just yet. Let's run one more test before I release you, though." He set the device aside and rummaged around back in the cabinet. Eventually he pulled out a long rolled up piece of fabric. He shook it out and let it float into the air. It floated there, facing outward into the room, with a big red and white target sign on it. "This is a spell absorbing target. On my mark, I want you to fire a stupefy into the target. Just your standard level that you would do to drop an opponent, you understand?" He grabbed the magic level detector device back up and stood to the side, wand pointed towards Harry. "Okay, fire when ready."

Harry brought his wand up and shot it off nonverbally. His spell flew into the target which absorbed the light as expected and briefly glowed white before dropping to the ground. The device in Talbot's hand was beeping at a mad and screeching decibel.

"Goodness, me. Well, not exactly off the charts, but I would definitely not want to be on the wrong side of your wand!" Talbot switched the device off which fortunately halted it's incessant beeping.

Pompel remained silent, eyeing Harry with a renewed suspicion. Harry reholstered his wand, "So is that okay? I'm not going to like, blow up a city block or anything, right?"

"Well, I don't think so. This is all sort of uncharted waters, you see. Are you more powerful than the average wizard? Certainly. But as long as your levels aren't jostled around too much, I can't see any reason we should consider you a threat to yourself or others. Magic is a delicate thing, Mr. Potter. We never really know what might set something off in one direction and get an unstoppable force developing. I still want to do some further evaluations, particularly under stress. See if we can't trigger a similar episode to what you had earlier today. But for the time being you can resume your regular activities. Just try to avoid taxing yourself too much or any dark wizard hunting for now. It's a good thing this is all happening while you're still in training and not a fully fledged auror."

So Harry needed to avoid anything too taxing. Well that would be a tricky thing indeed when his nightmares made sleep in itself a stressful occurrence. But lack of sleep was also a bad idea. What was he supposed to do? Sleep in a padded cell?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

*risingstardust walks into the room with purpose. She has a right to be there. She _belongs_.*

*JKR swivels around in a tall backed chair and shakes her head*

*risingstardust pivots in place and walks back out of the room. She does not _belong. _It isn't hers. It all _belongs _to JKR.*

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Tree limbs spread out against the starlit sky like veins under pale skin. They squeaked and groaned under the strain of the light wind. Harry's footsteps were staccato interruptions to their song. _

_He fumbled with the snitch in his pocket and brought it to his lips, breathing on it and exposing the words: _I open at the close_. _

_"__I'm about to die."_

_The cracked resurrection stone slipped into his palm. Now the sound of the trees was a soft murmur behind the thudding of his own heartbeat. He turned the stone three times. _

_Around him came the visions of his loved ones. Remus, Sirius, his parents. But then others he hadn't expected. First it was Arthur and Molly, then the rest of the Weasleys. Hermoine and Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory. Neville and Luna. Hagrid. They all stared at Harry with fear and horror frozen on their faces, the masks of their deaths. _

_As one they moved towards him with the slow, haunted gait of the inferi. Their skin and faces morphed into the undead. Rotting and falling apart, spilling with ooze and maggots. Arms were outstretched. As they got closer Harry could see the blood pouring out of their eyes and mouths, the stench of death gagging him. _

_Their hands reached at him, pulled at him, clawed him. He was drowning in a pile of decaying bodies…._

Harry bolted out of his bed and stumbled onto his hands and knees on the hard floor. He panted as he untwisted the sweaty sheet from his legs and then gulped in air in a desperate plea to calm his organs. Finally extracted from the bedding he lunged through the door of the adjoining bathroom and clutched the rim of the toilet just in time before emptying his stomach into it.

After the retching subsided he sat against the wall, letting the shivering and sweating calm down. His head, meanwhile, ached with a pounding ferocity. Staggering up to the sink he rinsed his mouth before turning on the light and squinting in its glow at his own reflection. Behind his image, he could see his bedroom window and the orange-red glow of dawn confirmed he had gotten a few hours of sleep. Despite the abrupt awakening, this was actually a relatively good night. It was a few days ago that he had visited Talbot in the Department of Mysteries and so far he hadn't had another outburst of magic.

"You look positively dreadful, dear," the mirror offered its unhelpful impression. Harry scoffed.

Giving up the rest of his sleep as a loss he stumbled through the house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place hadn't changed much in the months since the end of the war. Kreacher was still its primary source of upkeep and as such, it remained coated in dust in many of its rooms. Harry kept the rooms he frequented fairly clean, but as one person who had a busy life outside of his house, he didn't require much space.

He shuffled into the kitchen and a quick 'incendio' directed to the fireplace filled the room with warm light, long shadows, and the pops and cracks of burning wood. He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the long table where many order meetings had taken place. Before him were a few books sent over by Hermoine, all filled with information on Swooping Evils. He had so far gathered that Swooping Evils were indeed a dangerous creature that could cause a great deal of damage in the wrong hands. Hagrid had good reason to believe the authorities would not be happy that he had lost one.

Unfortunately, all this information had not done a lot in helping him figure out who had stolen Angel or even what someone would want with a black market Swooping Evil. Harry mindlessly paged through the books in a vain hope that something would pop out at him when he heard the grumbles and groans of his elderly house elf. Kreacher was scratching his belly as he walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, Master Potter."

"'Lo Kreacher," Harry greeted. The elf remained loyal to Harry and was even cordial to Harry's friends and visitors. He was getting up there in years, however, and in his senility, he did little to help around the house outside of keeping Walburga Black's portrait in somewhat better spirits. Anytime her yelling would continue on for hours Harry would ask Kreacher for help and he was able to coax her temper down.

Kreacher snapped his fingers proving that his magic was still in true form. A cup of tea was poured in midair and floated into his waiting hands. He was about to shuffle back out of the room when Harry had an idea.

"Kreacher? Perhaps you could help me with something."

Harry heard a grumpy sigh before the elf turned back around. "Yes, Master?"

"If someone were to smuggle a contraband animal, whereabouts would they go?"

Kreacher perked up. Was his master finally following in the footsteps of the Most Noble House and Ancient House of Black? He muttered briefly before saying, "Perhaps there are some wizards within the deeps of Knockturn Alley who could assist you?"

Harry nodded his head to himself. He couldn't exactly go asking around all through the patrons of the underbelly without drumming up a lot of suspicion. But there was a regular patron he was already familiar with. "Do you know what happened to Mundungus Fletcher?"

The snarl that appeared on Kreacher's face revealed all the elder house elf's wrinkles. "Fletcher," he spat the name out with disgust, "That most horrible man who stole Master Regulus' necklace? I couldn't say, Master."

"Will you go to Knockturn Alley and fetch him? I bet he's back in his old haunts, just like before the war. Be sure you aren't seen."

Kreacher bowed low, "Yes, Master," and popped away.

Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He flipped through the pages of the books in front of him while sipping his cooling tea. It wasn't long at all before a pop announced the return of Kreacher and his hostage, Mundungus Fletcher. The wizard was struggling with the house-elf who was wrapped around his legs in a vice grip. Together they flailed about before Harry cleared his throat, "Knock it off, Fletcher. You're not in any danger."

Mundungus stilled and looked around himself, taking in the familiar surroundings of Grimmauld Place. "Potter? What in the blazes are you trying to do? I was just about to make a deal with a fellow for some Firebolts. He's probably gotten spooked now."

"Oh, I imagine those knockoffs will still come floating back to your greedy paws in due time. And really, Mundungus, you reek like a distillery. It's seven o'clock in the morning for Merlin's sake. On a Sunday!"

Mundungus attempted to bring his small stature into a proud stance, "Well excuse me for enjoying the times of peace! I did my civic duty. Allow me to relish my retirement."

"Retirement from actually contributing to society instead of just swindling it? Whatever, Fletcher. It's your life, do what you want with it. Just don't be surprised when in the future I drag your name out first as a probably criminal informant."

"Oh, I had forgotten! You're an auror now, aren't you?"

"Not just yet. Still a trainee. But don't worry. As long as you are willing to occasionally actually make good on your promises to the Order and you don't do anything too crazy unlawfully bad, I will keep out of your hair and you can keep out of mine." Harry smirked as Mundungus breathed a bit in relief, "Now, speaking of informant, I am looking for a contact. Do you know of someone that does dealings specializing in black-market magical beasts?"

"Now why on earth would I know a thing like that?" A pause as he pretended to act offended, "Let's say I do know a name. If I were to give that to you, I'd need something in return, you know? That's the way these things work. Tit for tat."

Harry scratched his head. He didn't really want to start a relationship with Fletcher that involved exchanging money for information. That could quickly spiral out of control. But he couldn't think of anything else that he thought the man would want. "Come on Mundungus, this isn't for my own enjoyment or even for the aurors. I'm trying to help Hagrid out."

Mundungus' whole demeanor changed. "Oh, of course. Well why didn't you say so? That great big brute never hurt a fly now, did he? Good man, that Hagrid. I bet he must be in quite a pickle."

"Yes, he definitely needs the help. I know you appreciate how he might not like to get certain authorities involved, right?"

Fletcher scuffed his toe on the ground and held out his hands, "Plenty of us come into binds like that, don't we? All right, all right. The man you want is Lefty Bohannan. He's always hanging around Fledermaus and Tanners. The place that sells bats and skins. I think he's the one that procures most of their skins. He's missing his right arm, got in a fight with a giant. Can't miss 'im."

"Thanks, Mundungus. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Potter. Now I'll just be heading off," he turned to start walking towards the rest of the house, his eyes already scanning the surroundings for easily stolen goods.

"Kreacher, take him back. Don't hurt him."

The look of disappointment on Mundungus' face was comical as Kreacher took hold and popped away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Most Sundays at lunch the Burrow was packed to bursting. Many times they had the meal outside in the garden around an expanded table. Every Weasley child was present, including usually Ginny home visiting from Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall understood the importance of these Sunday meals in the wake of Fred's death. Even Hermoine took a break from studying.

Harry took his place at the table as Mrs. Weasley came out with the food following behind her in a floating parade. The crisp fall air was heated with warming charms in the surrounding area. It was cozy. It was home.

"Oy George, how are those new glasses doing?" Ron tossed the question down the table to the other end where the partially deaf brother sat.

George cracked a huge grin. The loss of his twin was felt by all, especially him, but George seemed determined to provide as much levity as possible to any situation in Fred's honor. "Flying off the shelves, dear brother. Thanks for the idea!"

Ron gave an anxious look to Harry. "Don't go blaming me for those things. I just, well, you know, thought a little something for future anniversaries…" he trailed off and ducked his head, avoiding Harry's questioning gaze.

"What's this? What glasses?" Ginny asked the question. Harry had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't going to like the answer.

George didn't disappoint. "Why, our patented 'Hero of the Wizarding World Specs'! You, too, can carry the dashing good looks of the Chosen One!" He reached down beside him and passed around small pouches to everyone at the table. As the serving pieces got bored and started dishing out helpings of food to everyone at the table on their own, everyone took their glasses out of the pouches. Harry dropped his head and groaned.

Each set of glasses were identical replicas of his notorious round frames. He watched with mounting doom as Bill put the spectacles on first. Immediately his long orange locks were shortened into a messy Harry-esque look. They, fortunately, retained their orange color. Then on his forehead there appeared a lightning bolt scar. "Oh great, another scar. Just what I need!" he laughed as Fleur kissed him, now with messy blond locks.

Harry watched as everyone around him took on the same bespectacled, scarred, messy-haired appearance. Hermoine looked particularly odd with short, bushy, messy hair. "Ooooohhhhh, nooooooooo."

George cackled. "Perk up there business partner! The public loves them!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of! Do you know how many people will want to wear them and take a picture with me?"

"Hey, that's a great idea! We could do a public appearance! Buy a pair, get a picture with Boy-Who-Lived!"

"NO!"

Ron started to point at Harry's face and laugh. Harry slapped him upside the head, "You started this."

"I did not! I just suggested something 'Harry-Potter-themed' for when the anniversary rolls around in May. I didn't expect him to make these, or so quickly!"

Hermoine took the glasses off and turned them around in her hand, inspecting them. "Truly marvelous charm work, George. To change the length and texture of hair but not the color, how intriguing."

"Yeah, at first I changed the color too, but it looked really weird to have so many people looking that close to Harry. I mean, someone with the right body type and eye color could have impersonated him. See, Harry? I kept your, er, sensitive nature in mind."

Harry just groaned again and Ron clapped him on the back. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was funny to see everyone around the table with his hair and glasses. The scar he could do without. While Fleur and Percy took the glasses off, the rest of the table kept their's on for the remainder of the meal.

Afterward, as everyone started to clear the plates and dishes Harry took his turn at righting the table and undoing some the transfigurations that had been done on some of the chairs. Hermoine came out to join him. She eyed him with concern and her silence was pregnant.

"Out with it, Moine."

She twisted her mouth a moment before starting in, "Ron told me about the incident in muggle defense." She paused in expectation but Harry didn't provide her with anything. "What did the Unspeakables have to say?"

Harry sighed, "They seem pretty clueless, just like Robard. He tested my magic levels to be sure I'm not in danger of blowing up everyone, beyond that they'll have to do further testing. They'll start all that next week. Stress tests and poking and prodding. I don't know, Moine. It's kind of scary to be honest. I thought I was in front of all this kind of mess. Ride off into the sunset, you know?"

Hermoine nodded in sympathy before pulling Harry to her in a hug. "I imagine your stress levels aren't helping things. You still have yet to really address the emotional impact the war had on you. Are you still having nightmares?"

Harry didn't want to worry her, but he also knew that not saying anything could many times be worse. So he just looked at her and shrugged.

"Well I've been doing some research, oh don't roll your eyes at me, and it seems that accidental magic in adulthood is exceedingly rare. The last case was over one hundred years ago. Get this, by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry dropped the chair he was holding. It fell to the ground with a clatter, sending a garden gnome scurrying out of the nearby brush. "Dumbledore? What all did it say?"

"Well, that's just the thing. It didn't go into any detail at all. I found it in an obscure book in the restricted section on magical maladies. All it said was that there was an incident during a fight against Grindelwald in the early twentieth century. It doesn't even give a precise date. Apparently Grindelwald had overpowered Dumbledore, I bet he already had the elder wand. When Dumbledore was unable to fight back and had lost his wand eventually his magic lashed out. Grindelwald fled. Who knows what happened from there?"

"I'm betting you have some thoughts on that."

Hermoine smirked, "Well, sure I do. It seems interesting to me that two of the most powerful wizards I know, Dumbledore and you, have had instances of adult accidental magic."

"Don't go classifying me along with him. I just have weird stuff happen to me, that's all. I wouldn't say I'm particularly powerful," Harry said the last word with comically widened eyes.

"Oh sure. Everyone can produce a patronus at thirteen. And have command of not just one, but all the deathly hallows by seventeen. Let's not forget, one of those hallows being _the_ elder wand. You have battled many adult wizards, including Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale. Voldemort marked you as his equal, Harry. And Voldemort was no slouch in the power department."

"Come off it Hermoine. It was just chance that I ended up with the hallows. I learned the patronus out of necessity. And an equal to Voldemort? I think that refers to both he and I being half-bloods," Harry shook his head and resumed rearranging the furniture.

Hermoine just scoffed, "Well even if you don't see it, I can tell you're powerful. If for no other reason than all the stuff you've been through is bound to affect your magic."

Harry didn't respond and they remained in companionable silence for a little while, both taking seats and watching as the Weasleys all started to meander towards the shed to grab brooms for the weekly Quidditch game. Harry watched as Ginny walked by laughing and talking with Percy.

"She's sort of with Dean again."

"Huh? Oh, that's nice. Things serious?" Harry looked down at his hands, avoiding both staring at Ginny and Hermoine's penetrating gaze.

"Not exactly. I think they're just keeping each other company. It's helping both of them recover. Poor Dean still doesn't like being in enclosed rooms. Too much like being held captive at Malfoy Manor. And Ginny, well, she seems to be doing okay."

Harry was quiet and so was Hermoine. Finally he looked up and met her eyes. "I'm okay, too, you know?"

"Are you, Harry? I'm not so sure about that."

"It's like you all keep saying. Having some nightmares and stuff is pretty normal after what we all went through."

"Of course it is, Harry. But the rest of us are at least able to get good sleep most nights. When was the last time you had a solid seven or eight hours?" He didn't answer. "Or how about not jumping for your wand at every loud sound? I bet you sleep with it under your pillow, still, don't you? Just like when we were on the run."

Harry didn't have the heart to correct her. He actually many nights fell asleep with it in his hand. "What do you expect, Hermoine? It's going to take some time."

"You haven't given yourself the time you need, Harry. You jumped right into auror training. You went from the funerals and trials straight to learning how to battle dark wizards. How about a vacation?"

Harry chuckled, "I don't think I'm one for vacations, Hermoine."

"Why not? Because you never went on them growing up? That wasn't by your choice. Everyone can enjoy a good beach day."

Harry couldn't even begin to imagine it. Sand under him as he lies out sunbathing? Wading into the surf and splashing games? When he imagined a beach he pictured cradling Dobby's broken body in his arms as he took his last breath. No, definitely not the beach.

"I…I'll think about it, Hermoine. Now come on, I bet all the best brooms have been taken. I'm going to end up with Charlie's old cleansweap, I know it," and with that, he stalked off after the Weasley brood. Moments like this were all the vacation he needed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that evening Harry apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley. He was dressed in simple black robes and had brought a knit cap to help disguise his appearance, but quickly realized that it was unnecessary.

All around him, young and old, rich and poor, wizards and witches were sporting Harry Potter messy hair, round glasses, and lightning bolt scars. It was a damn epidemic.

Harry worked hard to school his features into a normal expression as he walked amongst the crowd. An elderly hag walked by him with drooping stained robes and a pockmarked face but from the above, the nose appeared like a long lost Potter aunt. A mom pulled along a brood of children all with their hands clasped in succession, all apparently Potter offspring. And good grief, was that a goblin with the glasses?

He rubbed his eyes and set out on his journey. After getting over the shock of seeing so many Potter duplicates wandering about Diagon Alley, he realized a fortunate side-effect of the popular glasses. Besides just a boost in Weasley Wizard Wheezes sales, they also afforded a form of anonymity. No one gave him a second glance as he blended in with the rest of the Chosen One crowd. As Harry passed by the store at Ninety-Three Diagon Alley he saw a huge sign advertising the glasses with another sign on top of it proclaiming 'sold out'. He couldn't help but admit he was pleased.

After the Magical Menagerie and then The Junk Shop, Harry ducked down and whisked his way down Knockturn Alley. The shady street was now more sparsely populated than Diagon Alley had been the previous year during the height of Voldemort's reign. He walked past three businesses before he saw a single living soul, and even then it was a particularly mangy looking eagle owl. He saw a wizard dressed head to toe in soiled rags that oddly stunk of parmesan cheese shuffle past him and go into Borgin and Burkes. That was definitely a shop he would be avoiding for all foreseeable future.

He came upon Fledermaus and Tanner Bats and Skins. It was a dingy, tired looking storefront with grimy windows in the front. All manners of skins were displayed from dragon hides, to doxies, to what he suspected was merman. As he went inside he was immediately ducked and felt the need to walk hunched over. Hanging from the ceiling and occasionally flying about the room were hundreds of bats. They dodged each other and gracefully swept from side to side before ungracefully attaching themselves to the rafters or shelving lining the walls.

Harry careful dodged mounds of bat droppings and made his way to the counter. Standing upon a tall stool was a very short man with a grizzly beard and a wide brimmed hat positively dripping in droppings. The man took a moment to eye Harry with narrowed eyes before he eventually broke out in a wide grin full of rotten teeth.

"Why, you look just like him! Those glasses sure are marvelous things, aren't they?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I just have the right look, you know?"

"You sure do, lad. But you're a bit too short. Potter is as tall as a hippogriff's beak from what I've heard."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that. Too short? He had always felt he was a bit small.

"Anyways, lad. What can I do you for? Wanting a few bats or skins to celebrate the holidays? No Halloween feast is complete without some little friends flying between chandeliers, I always say."

"No, um, thanks. I'm looking for Lefty?"

The man with the wide hat lost his smile before barking out, "Lefty! LEFTY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

From the back came the man Mundungus had told him about. He was practically unremarkable with average height, weight, brown hair, and bloodshot eyes. He wore a long apron that was splattered with all manner of blood and bodily fluids. The most notable thing about him was the lack of a right arm. In his left hand he held a long, bloodstained skinning knife. "Who you?"

Harry held out both hands, wand hidden in his sleeve. "A friend. Just looking for some information."

"Information expensive, ya hear? What information?"

"Just wondering if you know of any swooping evils around? Got a friend looking for one."

"Got friend with problem, eh? Swooping evils best way to fix problems. Discrete."

"Right. So have you heard of any? I know they aren't that common."

"Damn right. Rare things. Nope, hadn't heard of any," And with that Lefty abruptly turned ands started to walk back to the back of the shop when Harry and one more idea.

"What about what they eat? What does someone feed a swooping evil? Maybe I should pick some of that up for him?"

Lefty turned and gave Harry a very peculiar look. "Eat? Eat anything with brain. Just find some rats. Or bats," he said pointing to the rafters.

"Right, er, thanks."

Lefty shuffled back into the back room, scratching the back of his head where some bat droppings had landed. Harry nodded to the man in the wide hat and quickly left the shop. As soon as he was out, he took out his wand and did a cleaning spell over his entire self, removing all excrement.

The sun was setting and he quickly heard all the shops around him abruptly shut their doors and lockup. The desolate street suddenly felt even more ominous than before. Harry felt a bit alone. He had considered bringing Ron with him on this excursion, but had decided that Ron was not the most discrete person. Maybe he should have, though.

He pulled his robe tight to his body and kept his wand in hand as he walked with quick purpose to the end Knockturn Alley and the closest point of apparition. His footsteps seemed loud to his own ear and even echoed through the empty street.

Finally, at the point of apparition he breathed a sigh of relief as he started to turn in place. He only just barely saw the dark, rusty red spell before it grazed his shoulder as he popped away. His last thought was that the color reminded him of dried blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

*risingstardust rising sits, humbled, at the feet of JKR*

risingstardust: please JKR, I just wanted to play a little…

*JKR pulls the length of a whip through her hand before snapping it onto the ground a breath away from where risingstardust kneels.*

risingstardust: Yes ma'am. It's yours. All yours. My apologies.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The loud sound of apparition into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place disrupted Kreacher from his sleep in his cupboard. The house-elf grumbled to himself as he shifted over on his mattress. His master hadn't ever apparated straight into the kitchen before, he must be drunk.

As he shifted about on his bed, surrounded by treasures from Master Regulus, he found sleep wouldn't return. The racket master was making from the kitchen was particularly loud this evening. Eventually, figuring perhaps he should make sure the master wasn't going to break any of the priceless Black family heirloom china, Kreacher rose from his bed and stretched his old body, causing several bones to creak and pop.

He opened the tiny door to his hidey-hole and looked out into the dark, moonlit kitchen. Why hadn't master lit the fireplace? When his eyes finally found master crouched on the floor, surrounded by cutlery, pots, and other random kitchen artifacts, he realized why. Master was in no state to be lighting a fire.

There Harry Potter was, curled up and rolling around on the floor. Heat was pouring off the young man in nearly visible waves. His glazed eyes danced around in a feverish haze.

"Stop! Don't, d-d-d-don't come any closer! I'll…I'll kill you! I swear, I will!" master said as he brandished his wand back in forth into the empty kitchen. He hadn't noticed Kreacher, but was instead fighting invisible foes. Sparks and curly wisps of ineffective spells escaped from the tip of his wand.

Kreacher had found his master under distress many times in the middle of the night. Always, master had told him to leave him be. Not to contact any other wizards or witches. It was a common occurrence and whatever demons master was fighting in the dead of night couldn't be battled with the aid of others.

So Kreacher grumbled to himself and slouched back to his bed, barricading his door shut against any errant spellfire. Hopefully, he could still get some sleep tonight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come on Nev, we don't have long. If we hurry, I bet we can still catch a bite to eat from the canteen before class," Ron said as he and Neville power walked to the floos in the ministry lobby.

"Not exactly worried, are you? It's always food with you," Neville shook his head at Ron.

"I mean, not exactly. It's not like this is the first time Harry has slept in, is it? I mean, bugger all, the bloke needs to sleep. But he's missed enough class as it is. Pompel looked ready to blow a blood vessel today when he realized that he was skiving off."

"But it could be something, couldn't it? No one's seen him since your house yesterday. And no one lives with him, true?"

"Well, there's Kreacher."

The two friends looked at each other before chuckling to themselves. "Yeah, that house-elf inspires a lot of confidence, doesn't he?"

"Just come on. There's a tuna sandwich with my name on it."

Neville chuckled again before grabbing a handful of floo powder and shouting out, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Once both trainees had arrived at their destination they drew their wands. Around them were clear signs of a struggle. Furniture was toppled, plates and mugs broken, and some of the cutlery had blood on it. Occasional scorch marks and residue reflected spells fired.

They both proceeded with caution as they scouted out into the room. "_Homenum Revelio_" Ron whispered. A thumping in his eardrums indicated the presence of one human in the home. He signaled with one finger to Neville. A crash from upstairs. Both wizards quickly stepped out of the kitchen and scrambled up the stairs, wands held in front of them.

As they got to the top they followed the sounds of occasional bangs and thuds to Harry's bedroom. They flanked either side of the door and Ron, still taking the lead, motioned with fingers a countdown before both wizards burst into the room.

They weren't able to really absorb the site before having to take cover. Harry, now wearing clothes that were partially ripped and hanging from his sweat-soaked body, tossed out curses and hexes into the room. Most were non-verbal, but Ron could recognize the signs of blasting hexes amongst other, painful barrages.

"What? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Harry's hoarse voice sputtered out.

"Harry, it's Ron and Nev. Calm down, mate. No one is trying to hurt you," Ron couldn't help but shakily reply. He always hoped he could keep steady in a time of need, but his voice gave away his nerves.

"Leave me BE! I don't want you here! Get out of my HEAD!"

With the last sentence, Neville and Ron exchanged a look as they realized that Harry wasn't talking to them. There was a pause in the spellfire and they heard a slapping sound while Harry groaned in frustration. "Please, just get out…."

Ron peaked over the side of the overturned bureau he was hiding behind and saw that Harry was slapping his own head and pulling at his hair. His eyes were clenched shut but then popped back open and whirled around. His wand held aloft again and the spells commenced.

Ron ducked back down again and motioned to Neville to stay put. They maintained their eye contact as one spell ricocheted around the walls before zipping into the bathroom and shattering the mirror. Another spell caused the pillows to erupt in a cloud of feathers. They swirled around the room in a windstorm before sizzling in brief flames and falling to ash.

Finally, after a particularly constant battering of blasting hexes seemed to completely destroy the door leading into the room, Harry paused again to resume slapping his own head and clawing at his eyes. Ron took advantage of the moment and fired off a well placed stunning spell, toppling his weakened friend to the ground. Neville quickly ran to Harry and kicked away his wand before unnecessarily binding his hands. Harry was mercifully unconscious.

They stood looking to each other and puffing in the magically charged air in disbelief. "What the bloody hell was _that_?"

"Blimey. I'm glad he never pulled shit like that in the dorm," Neville exclaimed before crouching next to Harry's limp form and checking him over. He reached out a hand to Harry's neck to check his pulse but quickly jumped back, "Shit! Burned me!"

"What?"

"His skin! it's like it's on fire. We gotta get him to Mungo's quick. This isn't normal."

Ron ran forward to check Harry over himself and went to grab him before cursing and nursing a singed hand. He then carefully took his wand out and with a swish and flick moved arms and legs about to get a good look. "There was blood in the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah. Reckon he was attacked?"

"Not sure, but his hands are cut up a bit. _Accio_ oven mitts." From the open doorway, a few oven mitts and fortunately a pair of dragon hide gloves came flying into the room. Neville took the gloves while Ron donned what he suspected were gifts from his mom, a pair of bottle-green oven mitts with embroidered snitches on them.

A featherlite charm later and they hoisted Harry up between them and started the journey down towards the floo. It was slow going as they maneuvered themselves down the stairs. While the charm made it possible to carry Harry he was still a bit awkward to handle. They didn't want to use the levicorpus and have poor Harry dangling upside down. That just seemed wrong. Undignified.

A jostling about had Ron going through the floo with Harry first and Neville quickly following. As they arrived and pulled Harry through the busy waiting room of St. Mungo's no one at first paid attention. Just another couple of blokes with an unconscious friend. They passed a man with a vine growing out of both ears mumbling to the woman next to him about his need for germination and a small girl who had her hand seemingly trapped inside a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes jar meant for keeping cookie thieves at bay.

They walked to the front desk and met the frazzled looking witch attending the check-ins. She had several dictaquills hovering around her that were quickly writing off memos to different departments and sending them flying out.

"Healer Johanson, you have a patient in room three. Healer Dicarpo, room seven. No, I expressly told them room six, not nine. Their eyes are flipped upside down in their head, though."

Ron cleared his throat in an attempt to politely get her attention. She held up one finger while continuing to transcribe her memos, "Yes Healer White. I am sure she didn't plan on spewing up a purple slug on your paperwork. Healer Mitts, room one."

"Excuse me, my mate here is needing a healer quick."

The woman paused briefly, looking them over. Harry's head was slumped forward onto this chest, obscuring his identity. "I see that deary, but seeing as he's currently still breathing you'll have to wait your turn."

She started to go back to transcriptions when Ron interrupted her, "He's in a bad way, miss. A healer, NOW."

She paused again, the quills all hovering in rapt attention. "I can see that, but you can see there are several patients before your friend here. You will have to _wait _your _turn_."

Neville and Ron gave each other a nod before letting Harry slide to the floor. They both pulled their wands in their gloved hands. The lady behind the desk immediately backed her rolling chair up with a shocked expression, obviously fearing an attack. The wizards turned and strode to the waiting room inhabitants. Neville approached the man with the vine growing out of his ears. A series of taps and strokes to the vine while muttering an incantation had the vine shriveling and falling down to the floor in bits and pieces. The man looked immediately relieved and sighed his thanks to Neville who patted him on the shoulder, "Stay away from Freud's snare, buddy. It'll have you spouting philosophy on plant procreation for days." The man nodded and flushed in embarrassment.

Ron meanwhile approached the girl with her hand stuck in the cookie jar. He tapped the side of the jar three times while saying "'C' is for cookie, it's good enough to eat." There was an audible 'pop' as her hand was released still grasping a chocolate chip confection. Ron gave her a wink as he walked away, mumbling about Hermoine introducing George to Sesame Street.

Neville and Ron both stalked back to the counter, lifted Harry back up in their arms and looked impatiently at the witch. Her head bounced back and forth between the two in amazement before finally settling down to look closer at Harry whose head was now thrown back.

"Bloody hell, that's Harry Potter!"

She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, obviously horrified by her unprofessional outburst. But the damage was done. The rest of the visitors and potential patients in the waiting room all whipped their heads around like someone had just yelled 'fire'.

"Shit!" came Ron's voice as both he and Neville pulled Harry tighter to themselves and pointed their wands into the converging crowd. Before anyone could get close enough to touch the scalding hot man the witch jumped up and directed them to a room just behind her desk, slamming the door behind her. There, unfortunately, was a window on the door and several faces pressed up against the glass as they tried to get a look at the savior of the wizarding world.

"Damn, lady. A little discretion would have been appreciated," Ron admonished her while he and Neville slowly lowered Harry to the floor again. The room was an office full of paperwork and filing shelves, a couple of desks and rolling office chairs.

"So sorry, it just slipped out. I can't tell you how long I've been at this job but he was the most famous person I've seen walk in since Lockhart all those years ago."

Neville coughed and pointed to the window, "Can we do something about that?"

"Oh! Sorry!" She flipped around to the door and pulled down a roller shade that was on the top. As she did, it let out a puff of breeze which disturbed the papers on the closest desk, sending a small note fluttering to the ground and right onto Harry's face. It immediately started to smoke and the edges caught on fire.

"Bugger!" Ron brushed the note off with his oven mitt and stamped on it.

"Blimey! He is in a bad state, isn't he?" she exclaimed before whipping out her own wand. "_Expecto Patronum_". A small bird flitted out of her wand and zipped off through the wall. "A healer will be here shortly. I sent it to Healer Matthews, he's our best."

Ron and Nev sighed in relief and slumped back on the ground to wait while keeping an eye on Harry. The witch meanwhile stared openly at the unconscious man for an uncomfortable amount of time before eventually looking back to the other two men and taking in their appearances.

"You're Ron Weasley, aren't you? And Neville Longbottom. I remember you…well never mind. Are either of you hurt?"

Ron simply shook his head, not letting his eyes stray from Harry. Neville gave her a little smile at her effort, "No, miss. Just some minor burns. We found him like this."

"Well, not exactly like this," Ron started before there were the sounds of a raised voice outside the door.

"Step back! Step back! Give some space, will you? I'm the healer, gotta get through. No, I will not get his autograph for you. And no, don't you dare owl the Prophet," the gruff voice snapped at the visitors and immediately gained respect from Ron and Neville. After he tapped on the door the witch let him in before quickly shutting it behind him.

"All right there, gentlemen?" Healer Matthews was a short man who was further crumpled over with old age. He had no hair to speak of on his head but his ears more than made up for it with giant tuffs of wiry silver sprouting out.

"Boy, are we happy to see you, sir," said Neville.

"Oh, thank you, young man. Let's see what's going on with Mr. Potter here," the healer said as he drew his wand and performed a simple diagnostic charm. A bright red bulb sprouted up in the air over Harry and Matthew's eyes grew wide. "Well, I never. He's frying up! Let's get him to a treatment room. I'll float him there, can you two clear the way?"

"Not a problem," Ron grinned a bit as he and Neville both stashed their gloves and drew their wands. After the healer had given a series of waves and conjured a stretcher beneath Harry's body they all prepared to leave.

"Ms. Kinderhew, will you please stand to the left of his head and I'll take the right? No reason for prying eyes to get a full view of a man indisposed."

"Yes, Healer Matthews," she replied as everyone took their positions. Short nods all around gave the go-ahead and Ron and Neville opened the door into the now very full waiting area.

"Back up, you lot! Coming through!" Ron yelled out into the crowd.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened to him?"

"Was it you-know-who?"

"Was it a death eater?"

"Is that really Potter?"

"Is he _alive_?"

"It's him! That's Ron Weasley! It must be him!"

"I don't think he's alive! He's not moving!"

"Calm down you ninny. He can't die. The boy's immortal, don't you know?"

Neville rolled his eyes at the last. All sorts of rumors had spread over the last several months about Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Some of the more outrageous ones included an ounce of truth such as Harry being a master over death. Harry's mysterious persona only stoked the flames.

They had made all the way through the waiting room and were just disappearing down the adjoining hallway when a flash rang out as someone apparently took a picture. "Bloody hell, someone has a camera. That'll be in the Prophet in the morning," Ron grumbled.

The hallway was mostly clear and they were able to quickly usher Harry into a waiting exam room. Space was quickly filled with a team of mediwitches who bustled about getting out potions and odd-looking instruments. Two of them assisted Healer Matthews in moving Harry onto the empty bed. The room stank of cleaning spells which left a sickeningly lemon and vinegar-like odor whenever used.

Matthews then turned to Neville and Ron, "What exactly happened, gentlemen?" He led them a distance away from the bed as the witches began to fuss over their patient, performing the occasional diagnostic spell. The witch from the front desk slipped back out of the room to return to her post and probably attempt to settle the crowd.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir. We came to check on him at home when he didn't show up for training today. The whole place was torn apart. I guess he was attacked or something," Neville provided while Ron attempted to look around the healer back to his friend on the table.

"Hm, hm," the healer nodded his head while scratching his wrinkled chin, his bottom lip pouting out in concentration. "And you found him unconscious?"

"No, sir. He was…." Ron started to answer before looking back over the healer's shoulder again.

One of the mediwitches had her wand out, "Well let's see what we have going on here. Time to wake up, laddie."

Ron quickly darted forward, "I wouldn't do that!"

But he was too late. "_Ennervate_!"

Harry bolted upright on the bed in a second and scrambled about. One of the staff quickly stepped forward and reached out a hand to his shoulder to attempt to settle him. Wrong move. With a roar, Harry reached out and grasped her wrist before flinging her around and throwing her to the floor. Her fellow mediwitch quickly went to her aid while a few others jumped forward with wands out. "_Incarcerous_" spells rang out and cords bound Harry.

"Well now, calm down Mr. Potter. We're your healers. We're here to help you," Healer Matthews began to step forward to Harry completely nonplussed. But Harry didn't seem to hear the man. He continued to thrash about in his binds with his wide, fevered eyes. "It's okay there. Just take a deep breath…"

Ron and Neville saw it happening. Harry suddenly went still and tensed, his face screwed up in fear. "Everyone down!" Ron yelled out while grabbing Healer Matthews and tossing the old man to the floor before laying on top of him. Neville also grabbed the closest witch and similarly attempted to shield her body.

Then Harry exploded. The chords ripped from his body in tatters and his arms flung out. The two remaining witches that were still standing were flown backward. One of them hit the wall while the other slammed into the door with a small viewing window, her head snapping back and cracking the glass. Instruments and potions went flying, spattering the walls and coating everyone in multicolored goo.

Everyone was still for a moment in disbelief. Harry then jumped from the table and made a scramble for the door. Pushing aside the slumped over witch he was able to open the door and start a mad sprint out. Ron and Neville both dashed out after him and both shouted, "_Stupify_!"

Ron's spell hit its mark while Neville's just clipped his shoulder, sending him a bit of a spin as he fell to the ground. Now again unconscious and splayed out on the ground in the middle of the hallway, Harry was out for the count.

Ron looked back to the room to find the team of healing staff in the doorway with slack jaws.

"I warned you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Teehee. Another cliff hanger

Reviews make me want to write quicker….just saying!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for any of you that have been frustrated with my slow updating. Life happens, you know?

To all who have favorited, followed, or reviewed, thank you! They keep me smiling! They also make me want to work harder and faster, so keep them coming!

Disclaimer:

*risingstardust tiptoes into the room. It seems empty, but she isn't fooled. She is about halfway there…..*

JKR: *coughs*

*risingstardust looks up and seed JKR hanging from the rafters like a bat. Snape's cloak is wrapped about her.*

Risingstardust: Yes, yes. It's not mine. It's yours. Always.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry was curled up tight on in his cupboard. Dudley was stomping up and down the stairs, repeatedly jumping up and down on the middle step over Harry's head. "Hey, freak! My birthday is tomorrow. Did you know that, freak? I'm getting more toys than ever. And we're going to the zoo. You can't come, freak. You'd do freaky things."_

_On and on it went. Dudley gloating about all the toys he would be getting and food he'd be eating. Suddenly the stomping stopped. Cold swept through the cupboard and Harry's breath froze before his face. He clutched his thin blanket around his shoulders and started to hear the screams of his mother in his ears. _

_The door to the cupboard rattled._

_As it opened he was suddenly not in his cupboard anymore. He was on the astronomy tower looking over the side as Dumbledore fell…fell…fell. The dementors now crept in from the sides of his vision. They converged on the body of the headmaster, but after realizing there was no feast within, their cloaked faces looked upwards toward Harry. _

Harry jerked awake on his bed with the feeling of falling. His heart pounded against his lungs as he stared at the ceiling, taking a moment to settle into his body. He felt the crisp sheets against his skin and smelled the lemony vinegar cleaning spells. This was not Grimmauld Place.

Turning his head gently to the side he found Ron sitting in a chair, head slumped onto his chest and familiar snores disrupting the room. Harry couldn't help but grin. He was so familiar with the sound that he hadn't even noticed them when he first woke up.

He turned his head again to see a mediwitch coming into the room. She started to slowly walk towards Harry's side, eyes filled with apprehension. Harry cocked his head to the side and started to raise up in his bed, wanting to find out what was causing her apprehension. He realized with a jolt that his hands were fastened tight to the sides of his bed.

He jerked on the straps forcefully and quickly felt the all too familiar panic rising in his chest. "What the hell? Why…why? Let me out of these!"

Ron snorted awake and quickly stood up, wand in hand. In a moment he assessed their surroundings and sat in front of Harry's line of sight. "Hey mate, settle down. Look at me, Harry. Do you know where you are?"

"Seems pretty fucking obvious I'm in bloody Mungos. What's the big idea? Why am I strapped down?" Harry's voice was raspy, he realized. And his wrists were starting to ache a bit with the repeated pulls against his confines.

"Okay, okay. We can let him out now. He's back to normal."

The mediwitch gave Ron a look that clearly questioned the validity of that and kept her arms at her sides. Ron huffed and removed his own wand and did the spell. The cuffs dissolved into thin air and Harry settled back onto the bed, rubbing his wrists.

The mediwitch breathed a sigh of relief and stepped closer to Harry picking up the chart that was hanging off the end of his bed and making some notes.

"Fucking hell, mate. You scared us. What's the last thing you remember?" Ron asked while settling back into his chair. He unconsciously started to pat Harry's blanket down and smooth it out. A habit he probably picked up from his mother.

Harry thought back. What was the last thing he remembered? "I was checking out a place in Knockturn for a lead on Hagrid's missing beast. The contact was fine, but not really helpful. I had just left and went to the apparition point. Right as I was apparating back home I saw a curse coming at me. Must have clipped me or something. Do they know what it was?"

Ron's hands stopped their fondling on the blanket and instead clenched the material tight, "What in Merlin's saggy tits were you thinking going off to Knockturn alone? Don't you think there might a few in those parts that would like nothing better than do you in?"

"No one knew it was me, or at least I thought. Thanks to those damn glasses from your brother, everyone looks like me around there right now. Now, what was the curse?"

Ron was still giving him the evil eye but fortunately, the mediwitch took the opportunity to pipe in. "It was a blood boiling curse, Mr. Potter. You're very lucky it only barely got you or you would have been dead in minutes. As it was, you had a fever so high you scorched anything that touched your face and neck. You also were….well….hallucinating. A lot."

Harry groaned and rubbed his face which was now mercifully cooled down. "Shit. Now I understand the restraints. Did I hurt anyone? I know I can get a little, er, combative."

The matronly woman huffed, "You could say that, deary. You threw poor Mediwitch Prickle into the door and she had a bit of a concussion. But it wasn't anything a potion couldn't fix. Now let me check you over a moment. As you were waking up our sensors were showing an elevated heart rate. Were you in distress or pain?" as she finished she came closer to him and shined her lit wand in his eyes bringing on the sense of interrogation.

"No, no I'm fine. Just a bad dream," he mumbled in response before looking down. Ron bit his lip and looked away.

"I see. Would you like some dreamless sleep potion, hun?" She stepped back seemingly convinced he was okay.

"No ma'am."

She pursed her lips together and tapped her wand on her crossed arms a moment, "It's important that you get good rest, deary. A healing body needs it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry knew that dreamless sleep could be habit-forming. He knew it from experience. The first couple months after the battle had been particularly hard as they were filled with trials and funerals. The more dreamless sleep potion someone took, the less effective it was, and the more likely they'd have waking dreams.

"I imagine you might have had your fair share of nightmares, Mr. Potter. You probably know your body best." The mediwitch went to a potions cabinet in the corner and removed a few bottles. "Here's a bit more fever reducing as well as a general muscle relaxant. I think one more night here and you'll be recuperated enough. You'll have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, though. And there's no saying how this affected your magic. I don't think I know of anyone that was simply grazed by this curse and had a reaction like yours. Wandlessly throwing off restraints and the like."

Ron chuckled at her comment. 'The like' was poor Mediwitch Prickle. Harry didn't meet either of their gazes. He pretended to smooth down invisible wrinkles in his bedding that Ron had already smoothed.

"Harry's magic is a bit, er, unusual anyways, ma'am. I think we'll have to take the wait and see approach in that regard," Ron spoke for him and gave the witch a reassuring smile. It seemed to appease her as she finished fussing around Harry in a direct imitation of Madame Pomfrey before taking her leave.

Ron and Harry sat in silence for a moment before Ron started in, "You know what you did is stupid, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ron. But at the same time, I need to be able to go out in public alone. And with those dang glasses, I was able to make it the whole time without anyone recognizing me, all right? I'm not sure that whoever it was that fired at me knew it was me."

"Didn't know it was you?! You've got to be joking, Harry. Knockturn Alley is full of some shady people, sure, but for most of those people you are their number one target. Even if they weren't positive, they still would have taken a shot on the off chance it was you. In fact, it's probably not a wise idea for so many people to be out there parading around in your glasses and scar. I'm glad George decided to not have the hair and eye color change or we would have a real problem on our hands. Listen, I don't think you can't ever go out alone or anything, but Knockturn Alley is definitely a place where you need some backup."

Harry didn't want to hear it, even if what Ron was saying made sense. "Come off it, Ron. I'm going to be an auror, right? Aurors face shitty places like Knockturn all the time without partners. They usually only call in backup when they have probable cause, right? And I'm fine, aren't I? I need to be able to do stuff alone sometimes. We're busy people now and it's important that we not always wait until it's convenient for everyone else. So no, Ron. I will not promise to always have backup when all I'm doing is taking a walk through a street in broad daylight."

Ron was a simmering kettle ready to boil over, "For Merlin's sake, Harry! You aren't just any other auror. You're Harry fucking Potter. How many times have you almost died, huh? Not to mention injured? I feel like I've seen you more often covered in blood than not. I thought with V…v….you-know-who gone that I wouldn't have to constantly be visiting you in a hospital, but I should have known better. Harry fucking Potter is at it again!"

"You're right! You should have known better! We're becoming aurors, Ron. That means the first to arrive when the shit hits the fan. So yes, that shit is coming straight at us. And that means we're going to end up here sometimes. But as long as I keep ending up here and not in a fucking crypt, then I'll keep on fighting!"

By then end of their tirades Ron and Harry were huffing and staring daggers at each other. Harry realized how often he'd been in this position with Ron before. At odds for one reason or another. He didn't want to go through the battle again to get back to normalcy. Memories of the triwizard tournament and the hunt for the horcruxes came to mind.

He let out a sigh, "Ron, I don't want to fight with you. I love you, you know I do. And I appreciate that you have concerns for me. But I don't need a mother hen," he chuckled a bit, "I get enough of that from Hermoine."

Ron groaned and covered his eyes, "Ugh, Hermoine. She's going to have your hide for this."

Harry groaned, too. "Are we cool?"

"Of course we're cool. You're right, I do love you. But damn, you're going to see me in an early grave one way or another," Ron eased back into his chair again and mindlessly drummed his fingers on his knee. "By the way, it's Tuesday. So hopefully they let you out first thing tomorrow or you'll miss three days of classes."

"Shit. I have to meet with the Department of Mysteries on Thursday. They said if my magic was stressed it could cause," he waved his hand in the air with a limp wrist, "issues. They have no clue what to think."

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "Well, if you ever get to feeling like you're normal, let us know, all right? Cause that's when we'll all know hell has officially frozen over."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Much to Harry's chagrin the staff did not let him out in time to attend morning classes the next day. He was let out directly after lunch and just in time for muggle defense. Not caring that he was completely ignoring the healer's orders to take things easily, he rushed off to the Ministry wearing robes Ron had graciously dropped off.

He skidded into the class just as everyone was starting into their stretches and drills. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, happy to be back in his favorite class. Harry was paired against Neville for some light sparring and to practice their elbow strikes. They worked silently. Harry quickly fell into an almost meditative state.

Strike, jab, block, block. Strike, jab, block, block.

They did it for long enough that Harry let his eyes glaze over and focused more on the feel of the air moving around their arms. Without realizing it, his eyes drifted shut and he continued to block every hit. Neville decided to unsettle him and unexpectedly jabbed towards Harry's core instead of his face. A buzz of warmth spread down Harry's arm as he blocked the move and without any forethought, stepped into Neville's defenses and sent him backward.

He opened his eyes to see Neville on his back before him with a stunned expression. "Did you feel that?"

Harry's mouth flapped like a fish before he responded, "I felt… something. What did it feel like to you?"

As Neville stood back up he said, "It felt like a zap. Like from a doorknob in winter? But stronger."

Harry nodded his head thinking that if Neville were muggleborn he probably would have used the word 'electricity'. "Weird. I didn't try or anything. I was just in the zone, I guess."

Harry felt the air move behind him but didn't have the time to dodge the slap that landed on his rear end. "Missed that ass, Potter. You bringing it around tonight?" Susan smirked.

"Merlin, yes." Harry could feel his blood start pumping at the thought. After being cooped up at St. Mungo's for a couple days he definitely needed to blow off some steam.

Ron caught the conversation as he walked up. He gave a raised eyebrow to Harry, "Taking it easy, right? Healer's orders?"

"Okay, Hermoine," Harry chuckled at Ron's mock offended look, "Don't you start nagging. You know I'm just fine."

Ron and Neville exchanged a look but waited until Susan walked past them to the girls locker room.

Neville spoke up first, "Ron may be right, Harry. You didn't see yourself like we did. That curse did a number on you."

"Didn't stop you from sparring me, did it? If I really wasn't okay I don't think the healers would have let me out."

Ron was still giving him a skeptical look.

"Look, guys, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll let her top this time," he grinned as both boys laughed. They were interrupted by a shriek coming from the direction of the girls locker room.

They watched as billowing clouds of smoke came out of the room followed by all of the female trainees running while holding their hands over their faces. The guys stood like mannequins for a moment in disbelief. Finally shaking off their shock, they approached the girls.

"Fucking shit!" Kettle said between coughs, "What the hell was in your locker, Bones?"

Susan was the one coughing the most and was bent forward, hands on her knees. "I have no clue. Just my stuff." Harry stepped beside her and gave some pats on her back. He saw as from around the corner Marvin came at a jog.

"The trainers are coming. What happened?" Marvin asked. He started to pat Kettle on the back in a mimic of Harry's assistance. Kettle gave him one quick death glare and he stopped mid pat.

McEroy and Pompel came running up with Rivers sauntering behind them. They listened as Susan answered, "I have no clue. I just opened my locker to get my bag out and boom! There was a flash and then smoke."

"Okay, we'll check it out. Trainees, stay out here." McEroy and Pompel both applied bubblehead charms and went into the locker room.

"Oy, Potter. Someone going after your girlfriend? Better get on that. I know damsels in distress get you going," Rivers drawled out. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Marvin, though, felt the need to defend his hero's honor. "What's it to you, Rivers? Did you do this?"

Ron saw and an opening, "Yeah, Rivers. Maybe you were just hoping to scare them all out here in their skivvies. Merlin knows that's the only way you'll get a gander." The guys all chuckled while the girls rolled their eyes.

Rivers bristled, "It wasn't me, Weasley. What would I want with hurting Bones? She's not even in the top three on my shit list." He then gleamed and pointedly looked between Ron, Neville, and Harry.

"That's enough. Settle down, trainees," McEroy and Pompel came back into the hallway and both dispersed their charms. "Sorry, Bones, your locker was toast. I'm not sure what caused the explosion, but for now, we can't be too careful. Don't go anywhere alone, all right?"

Susan nodded and gave one last cough.

"You ladiessss all feel okay? No dizzinesssss or anything?" Pompel asked. The girls all shrugged and affirmed they were okay. "All right, then. There doessssn't sssseem to be a need for healerssss. Take it eassssy. And everyone sssstay alert."

"Constant vigilance," Harry said and got a grin from Ron and Neville. With thoughts to the attack on him in Knockturn Alley, Harry felt the hair on his neck stand on end.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry groaned in satisfaction as Susan sunk down on top of him. Her velvety core tightened around him as her muscular thighs clenched in approval. His hands stroked her sides before reaching around to her round ass. She set a pace rocking on top of him that started her mattress squeaking.

She was moving in slow, passionate thrusts. He leaned his head back and gasped with each downward movement that fully sheathed him. His balls were sliding up against her plump curves. He moved one hand to her front and put pressure above her clit, making her sigh, but to his frustration, she didn't quicken her pace.

After a while longer of her slow, lazy fucking he started to thrust up against her, encouraging her to go faster. He wanted, no _needed_, a good solid pounding. With a grunt of frustration, he jerked under her.

She chuckled, "Not yet, Potter." She sighed and moaned. "Not just yet."

He almost wanted to sob. He looked into her eyes that danced with mischief between escaped red tendrils of hair. He bit his lip before tilting his head back again and letting her continue her frustrating ride.

He eventually shifted, planning to twist her over and switch their positions. But she clenched her thighs and grabbed both his wrists, clasping them over his head. She pressed her chest against his and repeated, "Not…" a slow rock "yet, Potter."

He closed his eyes and fought his urge to take control. But with his eyes closed his attention shifted from the feel of her around his cock to the feel of her hips pinning him down and his arms over his head. He tugged them against her restraint. She tisked and clenched her hands tighter.

He felt the heat rising in his arms. He still had enough sense to reign it in and he tugged again while his breathing sped up. She responded by leaning against him more and taking both his wrists into one hand. With her now free hand, Susan tickled him along his neck while licking at the shell of his ear.

Fortunately for both of them, he now knew her grip was weakened with only one hand on his wrists. He sighed out as his panic eased. But his frustration rose again in absence of her moving on him. Then the hand at his neck wrapped itself around his throat.

His eyes shot open and he lurched up, sending her off him and onto the bed beside him. He briefly saw the look of shock on her face before he rolled her onto her front. Familiar with how they liked things, she curled her legs under her, raising her shapely ass into the air.

He groaned in satisfaction at the sight, now taking the control he wanted. Moving behind her, he decided to briefly apologize for the dismounting. She obviously wasn't expecting his mouth to be what met her folds. Her gasp and outcry had him smiling.

He flicked her clit briefly before thrusting his tongue into where he wanted his cock. She rocked back into it and started keening. "P….please, Harry!"

He chuckled at their reversed roles before gripping and stilling her hips, his tongue working as an unsatisfying appendage. He was pretty sure he heard her actually whine.

With one final lap from clit to rosy ass, he moved into a kneel behind her and pushed inside with what they both wanted. She squealed, "Yes!"

He humped her cunt now, all pretense of torture thrown out. The mattress squeaked loudly and the headboard slapped the wall. They thought they could hear a muffled shout from Hannah Abbot, next door in her room. Something about remembering a silencing charm?

Harry watched as Susan's braid danced on her back, a snake calling to him. He reached out and gripped it, pulling it slightly with each thrust. This apparently was what did it for Susan as she came with a shout and bounced back at him. With her clamping his cock into a vice he gasped before groaning out his own release.

They both collapsed to the bed and let their heartbeats settle. "Damn, Potter. Needed that, didn't you?"

Harry turned to look into the satisfied witches eyes. He sighed, "Guess you could say that."

From next door they heard Hannah yell out, "After hearing that, I better be getting some of those scrambled eggs!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's a bit shorter one for you, but it's so interesting I don't think you'll be complaining!

Disclaimer:

risingstardust enters the room on hands and knees: "All hail the mighty JKR. All bow to her glory in all things Harry Potter."

JKR sits upon her throne and pulls a lever.

A hole opens up in the floor underneath risingstardust. As she falls through and down into the depths: "It all belongs to her!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Any news about that attack on the girls locker room?" Harry asked as he almost jogged slightly next to Auror Pompel. Harry may have grown in the later years of Hogwarts but Pompel's legs were _long _and he was not even attempting to keep his strides shortened for the trainee's sake.

"You'll know when it'sssss relavent, Potter," Pompel said while sniffing and quickly swiping at his watering eyes. What was up with this man's allergies, anyways?

Harry huffed. "It was in our locker rooms, sir. I would think that is relevant."

"Oh, sssso you're female now? Pretty sure they call you the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who. Right? Not the girl." Pompel gave a smirk at his own patronizing joke. The prick.

"It was fellow trainees put at risk, sir. I'd like to know if we're all in danger and just what the threat is."

"Me too, Potter. Me too. Resssst assured that you'll be informed when we have the information needed. Now do keep up, the Department of Mysteries runs a tight ship."

Harry began to pant a little as he began a true trot after Pompel's quickened pace. Together they were headed to see Talbot in the Department of Mysteries for further evaluation of Harry's magic and outbursts.

They eventually made it through the swirling room of doors and into the Love room and Harry was relieved that the smell of the Amortentia lifted even Pompel's mood. The man's sour expression softened slightly and Harry took a deep breath in. His tummy rumbled at the misguided promise of treacle tart.

Talbot was setting up the magic-o-meter. Harry wasn't sure if that was what it was really called, but it seemed a good name in his own head. He was whistling to himself and was giddy on his feet. This was a man who loved his job.

"He's back!" Talbot said as soon as his eyes alighted on Harry. Harry couldn't help but give a giggle snort at the impression of former Minister Fudge. He knew he liked this guy. Talbot grinned cheekily.

The joke seemed to go right over Pompel's head who responded, "Indeed, we are back. What do you have planned for Mr. Potter today? I fear it might have been an eventful week for him, ssso it will be interesssting to ssssee what has become of hisss," here he paused for dramatic effect and shifted his eyes over to Harry, "fragile hold on hisss magic."

Harry felt his face heat in embarrassment. Fragile. Someday he would have the opportunity to show the auror just who was the fragile one between them.

"Oh, an eventful week, you say? What exactly happened, Mr. Potter?" Talbot asked as he kept his face open and curious.

"Well, I sort of had a run-in with a blood boiling curse. Just a graze, you see. I was in St. Mungo's a bit."

"Oh! Ho, ho, indeed that does sound interesting. Did you have some more outbursts?" Talbot asked while balancing onto the balls of his feet. The man was hoping for carnage, it seemed.

Harry was amused to see Pompel take a little step away from him as if he was reminded of his volatile nature. "Yes, I suppose so. I don't remember it, but they say I flung some people away from me in St. Mungo's. And my friends who found me at home say I made a right mess of the place."

"Mmmhmm. Any other outbursts outside of the blood boiling curse?"

"Not exactly. I felt something, sort of, stirring at one point. But I was able to stop it from happening," while Harry recalled the event in his mind it seemed that the memory along with the smell of the amortentia in the room was getting his blood boiling in a whole different way.

Talbot didn't seem to notice the effect the memory was having on him as he asked, "And what was going on at that time? How were you able to stop it?"

The floor looked fascinating all of a sudden. "Well, let's just say I was being held down. And so I, you know, switched positions. That did the trick. I was able to go back to," he cleared his constricting throat, "what I was doing."

Talbot couldn't keep in a small chuckle, "Ho, ho, I see. Say no more, me lad. Say no more. You are still a young and active man after all." Harry didn't think he could look Auror Pompel in the face ever again. "So both circumstances happened again while you were feeling stressed or trapped?"

"It seems this is truly unpredictable, wouldn't you say Mr. Talbot? Are you sure he should be cleared to be in the general population?" Pompel interjected before Harry responded.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Let's do a test again to be sure his levels aren't more elevated than last time. But I'm pleased that Mr. Potter here recognizes the signs of an approaching outburst and acts accordingly."

He directed Harry to step away from Pompel a few more steps before waving the wand on the magic-o-meter. The machine emitted it's beeping sound in a moderately fast pace. Harry could have sworn it was a bit higher than the last time, but of course, he was no expert.

"Ah, ah. Nothing concerning here. Still in slightly elevated range. Now Mr. Potter, a spell if you will?" He asked as he had the target raised into the air again for Harry to aim at.

Harry fired off a stupify into the target while the machine's beeping once again beeped at an alarming rate.

"Yes, yes. The same again. I see no reason for concern as you mentioned, Auror Pompel. But we will still continue to test and see what exactly is going on with his magic. I'll be needing Mr. Potter here for a few more hours today. I don't need to take up any more of your time, Pompel."

Pompel's eyes widened and his nose wiggled a bit, "Excuse me? You don't want me to sssstay?"

"No, no. No need. I'm sure you have lots more important things to be doing," Talbot responded while absentmindedly adjusting some knobs on his magic-o-meter.

"Are you quick sure, Talbot? Mr. Potter's magic is a bit unpredictable. You might need the assssistance."

"Yes, yes, quite sure. Thank you, you can get back to work."

Pompel wavered for a moment before swishing his auror robe about him as he turned to the door. Harry couldn't help but sigh slightly in relief after his departure.

Talbot chuckled slightly, "Yes, indeed. I don't feel it necessary to have that runny nose hovering about while we're working. I think you agree, Mr. Potter?"

Harry kept liking this guy more and more. He nodded his response and smiled. But the smile fell with what Talbot said next.

"After all, the tests we're about to perform can be a bit stressful and sensitive. I think you'll find the fewer witnesses the better," and with that Talbot turned to the door and beckoned Harry to follow. They returned to the room of spinning doors and then eventually out of the Department of Mysteries all together, still with magic-o-meter in tow.

If Talbot was wanting fewer witnesses, Harry couldn't imagine where in the Ministry of Magic would be more private than the Department of Mysteries. They continued on to the elevator and Talbot hit the number for level eight, the main lobby. It was just one quick floor away and they were exiting into the main thoroughfare.

Harry noticed all the heads that started to swivel in their direction. Many of them merely took in that it was, indeed, Harry Potter standing there. A few, though, noticed that he was accompanied by an Unspeakable with a weird-looking device. Eyebrows shot up and necks craned to take it in and whispers spread. It was any wonder what they all thought could be happening.

Talbot dutifully ignored them all and briskly walked to the apparition point. As soon as they were there he held out a waiting arm. Harry grimaced a little, hating the side of side-along, but did as he was beckoned and soon with a crack they were out of the view of the wizards and witches with their questioning looks and now in a wide-open field in bright sunlight.

Harry blinked and spun a slow circle. They were on a grassy hill with no buildings or man-made structures in sight. He looked to Talbot who was simply smiling at him.

"Where have you brought us, Mr. Talbot?"

"Oh, we're on some sort of nature preserve or some such, Mr. Potter. It's not really important where we are, just that no one else is around and nothing around that could be potentially….harmed," he replied while maintaining the jolly disposition. Harry was pretty sure he was a bit giddy.

"You expect much harm to happen?"

"That's the thing, me lad. We have no idea what to expect. Most likely nothing truly explosive will happen, but you can't be too sure. Magic like yours hasn't been seen in quite some time."

Harry nodded. He was a bit relieved that no one else would bear witness to anything that might happen. "So what are we doing?"

Talbot reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial of potion. It was a dark, inky looking substance. "This, my lad, is nightmare juice. It is designed to give the taker hallucinations of the worst kind. And you're going to take it."

"What?!" How could that man say something like that and maintain his happy smile.

"Well, it's purpose is to stress your system. Since you have your magical outbursts while under duress, we'll, unfortunately, need to make you panic in order to see that magic in action."

Harry shook his head, "Mr. Talbot, that is a very bad idea. I…I could really hurt you, sir."

"Oh, sweet lad, don't mind me. I'll create a little ward bubble for myself and merely watch and take some measurements. It's perfectly safe for you and I. We really can't know at all what we're dealing with if we don't set up a proper experiment, now can we?"

Harry covered his face with both hands and tried to breathe evenly. How bad could it be? He had nightmares just about every time he slept, so it would be just like going to sleep. Only while he was still awake. Fuck.

"All right, hand it over."

"That's a good lad. Now give me your wand. If we want to see your windless magic in action then we'll have to have you actually wandless," he took Harry's wand gingerly and tucked it into his cloak, "now here's the potion. Wait until I give the go-ahead. It takes effect very quickly so I need to already be in my bubble."

Harry examined the potion while he waited for Talbot to construct his wards. He tilted the potion back and forth, watching the black fluid slosh within.

"All right, whenever you're ready."

Not giving himself a chance to second guess, Harry uncorked the vial and threw the contents to the back of his throat. He barely had a chance to take in the spicy, dirty flavor before the effects took hold.

_He was no longer in the field. He was in the graveyard at night. He was tied up and twisting around as Wormtail came towards him with a knife. The cauldron was boiling over behind him and a gnarled, long-fingered hand clasped over the ridge as Voldemort rose again. _

_A swoop went through his stomach and now he was in the Department of Mysteries. The veil stood before him as one after another his friends and family came crawling out of it. They were soulless beings now, victims of the dementor's kiss. _

_Another swoop in his stomach. Now he is surrounded by the foul stench in Bathilda Bagshot's house. Nagini is emerging from her corpse and snapping at him. Hermoine is dead next to her. _

_Swoop. He's running through the Forest of Dean with snatchers at his heels._

_Swoop. The basilisk is hunting him, eyes still whole. Fawkes doesn't show. He takes a moment to try and see how close it is to him and accidentally meets its gaze. _

_Swoop. He's a year old and hearing his mother dying._

_Swoop. Swoop. Swoop. _

Harry didn't know how long it lasted. It felt like it could have been five minutes or five hours. When he eventually came back to awareness in the field he didn't at first realize that he wasn't hallucinating. Surrounding him were the signs of a battle. Scorched earth, burning grass, large craters, and a haze of magic clung to the air like a dense fog.

He felt totally drained. His legs were like jelly and his hands were shaking.

"Talbot? You out there, buddy?" Harry asked in a voice he was surprised to find a bit hoarse.

Through the haze, he finally saw Talbot within his warded bubble. The man was crouched on the ground, wiping at his brow. He blinked owlishly in Harry's direction. Harry took a few tentative steps towards the wizard and waved tentatively. Having shaken himself out of his stupor, Talbot dissipated the wards and got to his feet.

"My, my, my Mr. Potter. You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What the hell happened, Mr. Talbot? I….I don't remember anything." Harry stepped up to the man and together they surveyed the wreckage.

"I suppose exactly what should have happened. That's the way experiments go, you know. I didn't know what sort of psychological effect the potion would have on you. Apparently, a pretty intense one!" The man was returning to his previous giddy state.

"You could say that again, sir. Intense doesn't begin to explain it." Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. He felt clammy and chilled with sweat.

"Oh, you poor lad. Sit! Sit down before you fall over. You've been through quite the ordeal, even if it was all in your head." Talbot patted him on the back and together they sat in the soil that crunched with charred grass. "You were out of it for a couple of hours. Right away your magic responded. My device here was going crazy, ho ho! Readings were off the scales! They didn't lessen the whole time. I could tell at many times you were battling a foe, while other times you were in defensive positions and sending out widespread destruction. Just remarkable, my lad. Truly remarkable."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply and remain calm. He was very grateful for Talbot getting Pompel to leave. He really didn't want anyone else to witness that. It was horrifying enough that Talbot had seen it. "So that's it, isn't it. I'm dangerous. I can't be out in society like this, much less an auror."

"Oh no, not to worry! This was a way for us to test the absolute most extreme circumstances. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that most aurors are paper-pushers the majority of the time. We can easily keep you away from truly stressful experiences while we figure this out. It would probably be wise to keep clear of any blood boiling curses, though!"

"Yeah, I will definitely steer clear of those," Harry grimaced.

Talbot patted him on the shoulder again, "Don't fret, my lad. From this point on I will keep any test results between us unless I truly think you're a danger to yourself or society. As it is, if I were in a battle I would still want you by my side. Much better to have this kind of power for us, not against us!"


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hey all! I am going to quit it with the disclaimers. If you didn't know before, just FYI, I don't own it! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Also, I will really be taking an effort to update more frequently. Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed! It's nice to know you'll know about my updates and hopefully be reading along! So with that said, PLEASE follow, favorite, comment, whatever you like! Let me know you're out there in the void! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"After the grueling torture session with Talbot Harry had wanted nothing more than to go find a warm bed to climb into, but unfortunately, there was an important meeting for all auror trainees. His weak knees carried him through the halls and up to the entrance of the auror headquarters. He stared blankly at the eye-rolling around and blinking his direction, mind in a fog. He must have been staring at the eye for several minutes before he was jolted back to awareness with an arm passing into his field of vision. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Ron was waving his badge in front of the eye and gaining entrance. After the eye had blinked and granted him entry he cocked his head, "All right there, mate? Did the DoM give you hell?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Blimey, Ron. You have no idea," Harry said wearily. He pushed up as his glasses as he rubbed at his eyes. "After this meeting, I'm headed straight home. I'm knackered." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Sounds good. I hope you get some good rest. I know you need it," Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back and they both walked through the doorway. The trainees were all gathered in the central area with all the desks. They were loitering around and waiting for Robards to show up, speculating on what the meeting could be about. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Marvin walked up to Ron and Harry before standing before them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What do you suppose the meeting is about, H…H…Harry? Do you think they'll have a field assignment for us? Maybe they finally got a lead on Dolohov?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Don't you think that's a bit ambitious for a first-time assignment for a bunch of trainees?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""But…but…you faced off against Dolohov before, didn't you Harry? I bet you could take him down." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Now it was Ron's turn to chuckle. "Face-off? More like run like around like headless chickens and try not to die. Don't forget, Marvin. Harry and I were lucky to survive the war. emExtremely /emlucky." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Marvin narrowed his eyes a bit before shrugging, "I don't think luck was the only thing to do with it. As many times as you guys fought death eaters, you had to have had some solid skill." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hate to break it to you, Marvin, but Ron is right. Compared to a senior death eater we were playthings. If it weren't for the Order and a bunch of adults saving our asses more times than I can count, the war would still be raging and there'd be tombstones with our names on them," Harry said. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"At that point Robards came and the trainees quickly quieted. The man stood shuffling parchments in his hands for a moment and started talking once he felt everything was in order, "All right trainees, we have your first….assignment…of sorts." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"A few of the trainees shuffled in eagerness, including Marvin who started to tap Harry eagerly on the arm. Harry wasn't convinced this was good news, yet. "Now don't go getting your pants all in a bundle. This is simple crowd control and security patrol. Diagon Alley will be holding a Halloween festival next weekend and is expecting," he paused as he looked to his notes, "a much larger crown than previously anticipated. Whatever that means. So they've asked for more auror presence. But of course, we don't have more aurors to spare. So they get you all. Lucky them." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Some of the trainees such as Marvin still looked eager. Harry sighed. This did not sound like a fun detail. Standing in a crowded Diagon Alley for several hours was not the way he wanted to spend his weekend. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Robards went on to outline a few details before dismissing everyone for the day. The recruits chatted lightly as they all headed out the office and most agreed to meet up at the Fount of Fair Fortune. Harry didn't feel up to it after the grueling morning he'd had with Talbot, so he gave his goodbyes and headed back to Grimmauld Place. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Once home he realized the advantages of muggles. What he wouldn't give for a mindless television program at that moment. Instead, to distract himself from looming thoughts, he decided to see if he could make any headway on the finding Hagrid's missing Angel. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He realized that he was at a dead-end in the wizarding world which led him to the uncomfortable prospect of charting new waters. The muggle world. What many didn't know until they got involved in auror training was that many of the black markets in the wizarding community weren't located in the dark alleys of Knockturn Alley. The majority of the most profitable wizardry criminals operated in the muggle world. There they encountered fewer wizarding law enforcement. Knockturn Alley was more popular among the pureblood elites, which had now mostly gone quiet in the wake of Voldemort's downfall. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry turned to his yellow pages and looked up the exotic pet supply stores. He passed over each colorful ad of colorful parrots and iguanas until he found what he was looking for. In the bottom corner of one ad, hidden inside the image of a coiled boa constrictor, was the symbol of a wand. That particular business catered to a more diverse crowd and would also supply magical creatures. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Deciding that there was still enough time in the day, Harry found his second wind and quickly donned a disguise for his journey into the muggle world. He didn't go to too big of extreme, knowing that the proprietor of the pet shop wouldn't be expecting Harry Potter of all people to visit him. A hat on his head along with a different set of glasses and some muggle concealer on his scar and he was good to go. It was amazing how few people took notice of the rest of his face and always focused on the tiny lightning bolt. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He took the tube to the neighborhood and was surprised to find it bustling and obviously a popular shopping destination. All the different shops were well lit, cared for, and a hive of activity. Once he found the street he was looking for it became a little more like what he was expecting. Tucked back into an alley was "Wadswillow's Birds and Beasties". The stench coming from the place was alarming and had attracted a fine number of stray cats who startled and ran for dark corners as he went through the front door. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"His shoes stuck slightly to the linoleum flooring. The lady that toddled out in her stained coveralls could have been Professor Trelawney's sister. Her rat's nest hair was full of flecks of animal bedding and what he could bet was feces. She took off her thick glasses and wiped them on the coveralls, which undoubtedly did little to clear them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hello, hello dear. Welcome welcome to Wadswillow's. What can I do for you today? Looking for a parakeet for your princess?" She warbled out in a cheery voice. Harry couldn't help but grin a little at her cheery attitude. This sweet old thing couldn't be keeping dangerous magical creatures in the back, could she? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"He chuckled a little before responding, "No, no parakeet's for me. I'm looking for something a little more….unique." As he said it he slightly opened his jacket and let her see the wand he had tucked inside. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She blinked behind her thick glasses. "Unique, you say? Like a boa constrictor?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""No, no ma'am. That's still a little too mainstream. Do you catch my drift," and he tapped the wand now. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh, still more exotic, eh? I do occasionally very special animals in. I'm expecting a prehensile tail porcupine next week." Her smile was still wide as ever even with her brows knitted in confusion. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""No, nothing like that. I'm looking for something truly special. Something, truly….magical?" and with this, he took the wand from his jacket and held it directly in front of her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh my, dear! Put that thing away! Do you want the ministry storming in here? Waving that thing about like it's a lollipop. I swear." Her hands had flown to her hips as she leaned around his side, looking out towards the door as if expecting a squad of aurors to come bursting in. Little did she know there was already one inside. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Sorry about that. I didn't know how else to ask you." Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah, this lady just screamed devious criminal. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""No worries, no worries. You looking for a magical creature? I got some pixies, some blimpies, and some Cornish Roc chicks in the back. Anything else will have to be specially ordered, you understand." Her hands flitted around her as she led him back through a beaded curtain. Inside appeared to be a wash sink and bags upon bags of pine pellet bedding. She kept walking however straight through the brick wall and he didn't hesitate to follow. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The back room was equally as grimy as the front with rows of cages and tanks lining the walls. He recognized a few of the animals from his Fantastical Beasts book. Inside one cage directly next to the door was a giant nest and the largest baby birds he had ever seen. The talons and shape of beaks made it clear these were some sort of bird of prey. But with each being the size of a Labrador Retriever he could only imagine what the adults looked like. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Um, I'm wondering if you've heard about any Swooping Evils around?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Right to the point there, aren't you dear? Well, well. I haven't heard of any available and even if I did," at this point her eyes narrowed and she assessed him closer, "I wouldn't be in the business of those. Nasty creatures used a lot in the dark arts, right? Pretty sure the ministry wouldn't be too hip on me peddling them." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "I have a friend, you see. He has a certain affinity for all those spooky beasts. He doesn't practice any dark arts or use them for…nefarious purposes. You haven't heard about any, then? No word at all?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"The lady crossed her arms and tapped a foot a little before giving in, "I really haven't heard of any about, but you aren't the first to ask. I had a lad in here not too long ago asking me about them." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry perked up. Another guy? Finally a lead! "Oh, there was? He was wanting one too?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Well, not exactly. He was just asking for advice on caring for them. Seemed to be confused on what exactly to feed them. Of course, they'll eat anything with a brain, you know. I told him the cheapest and most readily available food is rats. Find them anywhere, can't you? That's one advantage to keeping one. You never have to worry about not having food available to feed it. Of course, if you don't feed one…..watch out. You have a brain too, don't you?" She chuckled darkly to herself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry gave her a pity chuckle back. He scratched his chin and thought a moment. "So this guy, did he live around here? Or maybe give you any info about himself? I'd love to meet up with another Swooping Evil enthusiast." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"She narrowed her eyes again, "No…no. Didn't give me any info on himself. I try to nose around where I don't belong, you see," she gave him a pointed look. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"There didn't seem to be much more she was willing to give him about the possible suspect, so he strayed back to safer territory, "Oh, right then. Well, I'll check back in and see if you hear about any other Swooping Evils becoming available, all right? My friend would really like one and I'd love to surprise him. Thanks for your time." He turned to head back through the brick wall, giving the huge baby birds a brief glance as he did. They were waddling towards the edge of the nest where the old lady was now dipping her hands into a bucket. One by one she took out giant handfuls of pulverized, smelly meat and fed it to their gapping beaks. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;"Harry shuddered as he walked back through the brick wall and through the front part of the store. As he was just about to leave a voice called out to him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh, and dear? Do watch out for other, enthusiasts, I think you called them. That man seemed shifty to me. Snake-like, you know?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; min-height: 12px;" /p 


End file.
